Grace of Destiny
by tojaka
Summary: "No one is alone in this world, someday you'll find someone who take care of you and will be your fate" that's what she said, until then, I have been trying to survive in this world, and sometimes I wonder if someday I will find what I'm looking for. Is there really fate? This is the story of a girl who comes to Mahora, by a past that she can't forget. What awaits her now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and cold night, the rain pounded down from heaven, a young girl 14-year-old looked sitting, as raindrops were falling with some violence, on one of the train windows she had taken, her gaze was lost in the dark that it could see behind the window, she had her elbow on the edge of the window and the fist holding her cheek.

She had light blonde and long hair to the waist, her eyes were brown, she was wearing a black trousers and a black shirt showing a little cleavage.

Meanwhile, inside that train, it could see some people sleeping in their seats, others were reading magazines or listening to music from their headphones, occasionally a stewardess was walking with a trolley of food and beverages.

 _Ding, dong, ding._ * Attention please we advise all passengers _Mahora_ direction, the train will reach its destination within a few hours * suddenly sounded over the loudspeaker.

" _Soon I'll get there ... I wonder ... How it will be ...?_ " The girl thought without looking away from the window, closed her eyes and sighed, then pulled out a letter from one of her trousers pockets and stayed watching it " _I will not stay too long ..._ "

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

The next day, the sun was shining brightly in the morning sky, in a city-school, streets were wet and had several puddles of water, because of the rain the night before.

 _Ding, dong, ding._ *Attention dear passengers, we have come to Mahora, thanks for traveling with us * sounded over the loudspeaker.

Upon hearing the announcement, the people who were on that train, started running for the doors.

"It is here." the girl said, rising from her seat, went to one of the doors of the train and went to the station, pulled from her pocket a piece of paper, on which it had drawn a small map.

" _Now I have to find that person, if I remember correctly was in that school ..._ " the girl thought, leaving the station and getting inside Mahora City.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"Negi!" a girl shouted "If this perverted ermine take my underwear again, ¡I'm not going to let him to enter here and he will have to find an inn!" the girl said, putting her underwear in a drawer of a table with an expression of annoyance.

"Huh?!" shouted a 10-year-old boy known as Negi "Kamo-kun! Don't ever do it!" Negi said looking at an ermine, who was standing on a small table in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Aniki, it will not happen again." Kamo said.

"That's what you said last time!" the girl said, looking at Kamo out of the corner of his eye.

"Asuna, Negi, breakfast is ready," another girl said, out of the small kitchen that was in the room, carried with her a tray with assorted breakfast foods and put it on the table.

"Thank you, Konoka." they both said at once, looking at the breakfast, they sat on the floor, in front of the small table, and started breakfast.

"Did you finish your homework yesterday, Asuna?" Negi asked, looking at her.

"Huh? Yes." Asuna said.

"Today we have Nitta's test, right?" Konoka said, looking at Asuna.

"Do not remind me, Konoka..." Asuna said, as she spread marmalade on her toast with a shadow covering her eyes.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"According to the map, it is around here." the girl said, while was walking down a dirt road, on which both sides of the street had huge green bamboo poles jutting out from the wooden fence "This city-school is huge." the girl said, shaking her head, side to side, watching the bamboos. When she looked straight ahead, saw two people coming from the other side of the street, one of them had green and long hair to the waist and had as what appeared to be two antennas robot coming out of her head, and her eyes were the same color as her hair, the other looked like a girl of about 10 years old, she had light blonde and knee-length hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were blue as sapphires, both were wearing uniforms of some school.

" _They must be students_ " the girl thought, then, when she walked right past the girl with blue eyes, their eyes met for a few seconds, they looked away and went their opposite ways, while a gentle wind that had risen was waving their hairs.

/Grace of Destiny/

"It must be here, his office is on the second floor." the girl said, looking at the school, it was now in front of her, she walked into that school and climbed some stairs, until she stood in front of a room "It is here." the girl said, looking at a sign saying 'Office of the headmaster' at the top of the door, she knocked on the door with her fist and entered.

"Hello, can I help you?" an old man said, sitting behind a desk staring at her, had a long white beard, like his ears, and a small ponytail behind his head, she also stared at him and finally said in a curious tone.

"Are you the headmaster?" the girl asked, looking at him.

"Yes" the old man nodded "And you are? You're not from this school, right?"

"No, I'm not, I was told deliver this letter to you." the girl said, pulling out the letter from her trousers pocket, as she approached the old man and showed him the letter for him to see.

"Huh?" the old man said, taking it "Let's see…" the old man said, opening the letter, then began to read it, after a few minutes, he left it on the table and looked at her.

"I think it would be to right to you read, too, ho, ho, ho" the old man said, stroking his beard, the girl looked curiously at the old man, took the letter and began to read it.

 _'Dear friend Konoemon,_

 _I hope things are going well for you, I know this is very sudden but could you leave the girl who you just received the letter remain in Mahora and attend classes for a while? I know this must seem strange to you, but I know why I'm saying this. Besides, she never attended school. The next time we meet, I will treat you whatever you want. And also we will play a few matches of Go._

 _Your good friend, Tom._

 _PS: I know you'll read this letter when Konoemon gives it to you, so don't even think about refusing to stay in Mahora, Leone ;D '_

"He **played** dirty on me…" the girl said, with a shadow covering her eyes, as she grabbed the letter in her hands "So, this was what it was supposed to be important, for this I walked all that way, I feel like an idiot and on top of that, he wrote me on the letter that smile."

"Well, your name is Leona, right?" Konoemon said, looking at her, "Mine is Konoemon, look, Tom is a good friend of mine, I wouldn't mind letting you stay here, for a time, we have place to stay." Konoemon said at her.

"I appreciate it, but I'm not going to be here, because he says it." Leone said, looking at the letter.

"Ho, ho, ho, that was a quick answer. I will not force you, but it would not be so bad if you stayed here and go to school. It can be a new experience for you." Konoemon said, stroking his beard.

"Tsk, What is he thinking about? He should already know..." Leona said, narrowing her gaze and averting her eyes towards the other direction.

"I know Tom well and I don't think he made you come here for nothing." Konoemon said smiling.

Okay, I'll stay a _while_ , but it will not be _long_." Leona said with a sigh.

"Very well then, I will prepare everything." Konoemon said. Then someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning director." one man said, waving with his hand and smiling.

"Takamichi." Konoemon said, looking at him "I'm glad to see you. This girl is going to be a student here. Her name is Leona. Could you tell the teacher, Negi, that he are going to have a new student today in class?"

"A new student?" Takamichi said, looking at Leona, "Sure." Takamichi said smiling, then, he left the principal's office.

"About the uniform and books, you don't worry, we will give you the uniform today, and the books tomorrow." Konoemon said looking at her, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I suppose it must be paid, all those things, and why did I start today?" Leona said, looking at him.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you don't have to pay, Tom will return me the favor, ho, ho, ho." Konoemon said smiling. "And you are going to start today because in this way you can get to know the class."

"Ok." Leona said.

"So, I welcome you to Mahora academy." Konoemon said smiling.

" _I suppose nothing will happen by be here for a while... Right?_ " Leona thought.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1 thanks for reading, please review if you want, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leona was following Takamichi in the hallway of the school and was wearing the uniform of Mahora they gave her.

"I informed the teacher Negi that you are going to study in his class, if you need anything you can ask me or him" Takamichi said, looking at her as they walked. Leona nodded.

"How is the class?" Leona asked.

"You'll know soon" Takamichi said smiling.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"Well, any questions?" Negi asked, looking at the class from his teacher's desk at the front of the class.

"NO!" the class shouted.

"Okay" Negi said, then, he looked at the clock that was on the wall " _She will soon be here_ " Negi thought then looked at the class "Well, Takamichi told me we have got a new student today, and will soon be here, I hope that-"

"Someone new?!" Fuka shouted.

"If is a student, it has to be a girl!" Fumika said.

" _Obviously_ " Chisame thought.

"As I was saying-" Negi said.

"I wonder how she is" Kazumi said with a hand on her chin.

"Please, that she be a normal student, normal, normal, normal" Chisame said whispering.

"Relax Chisame! She sure will be like us" Yuna said smiling and raising her thumb.

"That's what worries me!" Chisame said looking at her.

"Silence! Let the teacher Negi talk!" Ayaka shouted giving a blow to the table with her fist.

 _The class was silent._

"Sorry Negi, keep on going" Kazumi said smiling.

"Ah, what I mean is that I hope we all get along" Negi said.

"Of course Negi!" Haruna said.

"A new student, eh" Asuna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you curious Asuna?" Konoka asked smiling.

"Eh? Well…"

"Is it something wrong mistress?" Chachamaru said looking at her.

"They are coming" Evangeline said looking at the door of the class with only her left eye open while the other was closed and with her arms crossed over her chest.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello Negi" Takamichi said waving with hand.

"Teacher Takamichi!" Asuna shouted.

"Good morning Takamichi" Negi said looking at him.

"Like I said, I came with the new student" Takamichi said raising his hand toward Leona "Well, I leave you for knowing better about each other, I have some things to do, I hope you do well" Takamichi said smiling.

"Alright" Negi said, watching as he was leaving the class "Um, I guess Takamichi must have told you that I will be your teacher, my name is Negi Springfield" Negi said looking at Leona smiling "I will be your tutor and English teacher, and they will be your classmates from now on" Negi said, looking at the class, Leona turned and looked at them, she glared at them a few seconds longer until she realized something.

" _Those people ... I have seen before_ " Leona thought.

"Mistress, it seems that she's looking at us" Chachamaru said.

"It must be because we met her before, so that is why she is looking at us, apparently, she will come here "Evangeline said with crossed arms looking at Leona " _Her gaze seems empty_ " Evangeline thought as she met her gaze.

"Could you introduce yourself please" Negi said smiling.

"Oh, sure, my name is Leona, but people often call me 'Lio' for some reason, single"

" _Why she said single?!_ " thought Chisame, doing several nervous tics with her eyebrow and staring at her.

"So that means that you aren't dating anyone! Hahahaha!" Kazumi said laughing "Don't worry, most of us here either"

" _That's not the point!_ " Chisame thought.

"How old are you?" Yuna said.

"14"

"How tall are you?" Makie asked.

"151 cm"

"Where are you from?" Haruna asked.

"Uh... I'm from a very distant place, I left it long ago... And I remember it vaguely" Leona said looking at the sky through one of the windows of the class as if she were thinking about something.

"What do you want-"

"Excuse me, we must continue the class ..." Negi said looking at the class.

"You have heard the teacher Negi, the questions are over!" Ayaka said.

"Eh?! But I wanted-" Makie said, Ayaka looked at her with a withering look "Nothing, I didn't say anything..." Makie said.

"Well, you can sit beside..." Negi said looking at the class.

"The site beside Evangeline is empty" Fumika said smiling, raising her hand, as she said that, some of the class got tense.

"Uh ... Yeah, you can sit there Leona" Negi said with a nervous tone.

"Is she _going_ to sit **next to me**?" Evangeline said looking at Negi seriously.

"There are no more free sites ..." Negi said nervously.

" _Tch_ " Evangeline said "Okay"

"Thanks ... Eh, Leona sit there" Negi said smiling, Leona nodded and sat next to Evangeline.

"We can start with-" Negi said, then the school bell rang.

"Ah... Apparently, the class has finished..." Negi said with one hand behind his head.

"Hurray! We have physical education with you, haven't we, Negi? Makie said getting up from her seat.

"Yes, the teacher who makes to you physical education, he had some affairs to deal with and told me to replace him." Negi said looking at them "I will wait in the school playground" Negi said, then left the class.

"My dear teacher Negi will make the effort to do another subject more so we can continue with our academic training for-" Ayaka said excitedly.

"Iinchou, we already have understood, calm down" Kazumi said smiling.

"Teacher Negi like a coach..."

* _Ayaka's imagination_ *

It could see the sunset shining the sports court while Ayaka was running for it.

"I can't anymore…"

"Let's Iinchou! I know you can do it!"

Ayaka could see him next to the goal.

"Teacher…"

At that moment, Ayaka went toward the goal, when she arrived, she dropped to the ground from exhaustion, then she looked up to see Negi.

"Teacher…"

"Iinchou, I knew you could do it, I have always believed in you"

"Teacher Negi, it was all thanks to you for helping me"

"Iinchou…"

Ayaka's face was approaching the Negi's face.

* _Ayaka's imagination end_ *

"But what is the matter with you! What is that? What you just imagine, it will never happen in the life!" Asuna shouted, pointing at her with her index finger.

"What do you said Asuna?" Ayaka said looking at her.

"Do you want me to repeat it?" Asuna said.

"Come on, calm down, Negi is waiting for us" Mizora said.

"You are right, I can't waste time with a monkey like her" Ayaka said.

"Excuse me?!" Asuna shouted.

"Here we go again..." Chisame said with a sigh.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

The class began walking around the school track, in circles, with gym clothes, everything started normally until some of the class began to chase Negi, while he was fleeing from them, Asuna began to argue with Ayaka and they ended up competing to see who was faster in the school track, which so for unexplained reasons, Ayaka stumbled, Asuna collided with her and the others that were behind them ended up on the ground, after these small setbacks, the class began to play baseball.

"Then, your name is Leona, aren't you?" Kazumi said looking at Leona, sitting on floor with others in the class, "My name is Kazumi, I take charge of the news of this school, do you mind answering a few questions?"

"As you like" Leona said.

"Some questions you answered before and ... Is there anything you don't like?"

"What I don't like? Doctors and needles"

"Ah, does it scares you?"

"Something like that…"

"Well, did they tell you with whom you will stay to live in the time you are here?"

"Eh? No, will I have to stay living with someone?"

"Yes" Kazumi nodded

"They hadn't told me anything **about it**... Damn it"

"Well, the questions are over... Ah, what have you got there? Were you injured?" Kazumi asked with a curious expression looking at the Leona's right hand "I don't have seen it before with the uniform"

"What? Do you mean this?" Leona said, showing her arm, it had a bandage wrapped of black color on her hand and part of her arm, Kazumi nodded "It's a bandage"

"Black?"

"Well, let's say it is special"

"Special?" Kazumi said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Let's say it is my doom" Leona said with a serious and sad expression.

"How?" Kazumi asked, looking at Leona intently. Leona sigh.

"Just kidding, it is just an injury"

"Leona, your turn to bat" Negi told her with a smile.

"Eh? It's okay" Leona said as she got up from the ground, took the bat that Ako gave her and stood on the site.

"Come on Zazie! You win for your team! Make the effort of all teammates who fell in the attempt not be in vain!" Haruna shouted looking at Zazie who was the person that had to throw the ball.

"Haruna, it is just a game, not a final championship" Yue said looking at her.

"Leona hits strong to the ball with the baseball bat! Don't be intimidated! Focus your strength in the bat, Leona concentrate, concentration!" Yuna shouted looking at her.

Zazie was prepared to throw the ball to Leona.

"Whenever you want" Leona said.

Zazie threw the ball to Leona, but it happened so fast that Leona didn't get to hit the ball.

"First Strike!" Satomi shouted.

"Leona concentrate!, Concentration! You have two attempts!" Yuna shouted.

Shinna, Misa and Madoka were cheering for the two teams.

"Let's go Team!"

"Come on Zazie! Come on Leona!"

"Come on Mahora!"

"I think they are taking it too seriously" Negi said with a drop behind his head.

Zazie was again preparing to throw.

" _Maybe now_ " Leona thought.

Zazie threw again, Leona tried to give the ball but she failed again.

"Second strike!" Satomi shouted.

"My lunch! I'm betting my lunch!" Yuna said putting her hands on her head.

"Yes! Only one strike of having your lunch Yuna! "Haruna said, raising her fist.

"So, it was the reason they were that way..." Yue said looking at them.

"Leona! For god's sake! You hit the ball! My lunch is in your hands!" Yuna shouted looking at Leona.

"She seems a little desperate ..." Leona said looking at Yuna with a drop behind her head "Well, here we go"

Zazie was prepared once again to throw.

"Get ready?" Satomi said.

" _This time…_ " Leona thought.

"Get set?"

" _I will not fail_ "

"Go!"

Zazie threw the ball and Leona got to hit the ball, but she hit the ball so hard that it flew toward one of the windows of the school and it broke.

The class was silent.

"..."

And then, of the hole in the window, Professor Nitta's face showed up.

"Can I know who the _person_ was who broke the window and pierced the wall?!" Nitta shouted with an expression of anger "You! You are the girl this morning jumped out the fence of the school even when it was closed!"

The class looked at Leona and she looked away in another direction.

"At the end of the classes you will clean the classroom!" Nitta shouted from the window, while Haruna contained her laughter.

"Haruna, don't laugh with the teacher Nitta there" Yue said looking at her.

"I start nicely..." Leona said with a sigh.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

At the end of classes, Leona was cleaning the classroom.

"Well, this is already done, because I have to do this ..." Leona said, leaning on her table.

"You" Evangeline said.

"Eh?" Leona said looking at Evangeline who was at the door with her arms crossed "You are..."

"The old man wants to see you"

"Who? What old man? I don't remember any old man"

"I mean the director"

"The director… Why does he want to see me?"

"You ask him, let's go"

"Do you come with me?"

"He told me to go with you" Evangeline said as she left the class, Leona followed to her.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"It's here, I'm going home" Evangeline said pulling away.

"Ah! Wait!" Leona shouted, as Evangeline turned to her.

"What do you want?"

"No, just thank you for go with me" Leona said looking at her.

"Never mind, save yourself, thanks" Evangeline said, then she went down the hall.

"Let's see what he wants" Leona said, she knocked on the door with her fist and entered, she saw Takamichi standing next to the director.

"Hello Leona, I guess Eva told you I wanted to see you, how was your first day? The teacher Nitta told me you did some destruction with a baseball ball"

"Uh... Yeah well" Leona said with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, these things usually happen, well, what I wanted to say is, we found a place for you to stay" Konoemon said stroking his beard.

"I heard something about it, will I have to share a room with someone?"

"Yes" Konoemon said looking at her "And we already decided with whom you will stay."

* * *

 **End of chapter 2 thanks for reading, please review if you want, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the review** **I received.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We already decided with whom you will stay" Konoemon said looking at Leona.

"Hum… It is necessary to share room... I mean, it's not that I don't like the idea, it's just I would want to be alone…" Leona said.

"Sorry, but we have always done it this way, for now you have to share a room, don't worry you will be fine" Konoemon said smiling.

"It seems I have no choice... Okay" Leona said, sighing "Who am I going to stay with?" Leona said, raising her left eyebrow curiously.

"You are going to stay with two classmates, Haruna and Ku Fei" Konoemon replied stroking his beard "Takamichi will accompany you" Konoemon said looking at Takamichi.

"Come on, Leona" Takamichi said looking at Leona, she nodded and followed him, then, they left the principal's office.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"How was the class today? Are you comfortable in the class?" Takamichi asked looking at her as they walked.

"Yes, I am fine"

"I'm glad the first days are usually difficult, is here" Takamichi said, pointing with his index finger toward the dormitory. "This is where the students stay, apart from dormitories. It has a fairly large bathroom. And here are your keys of the dormitory." Takamichi said, took the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Leona.

"Thanks" Leona said catching it with her hand.

"I'm going to accompany you, so you know which room you're in." Takamichi said as they walked into the building, they went up the stairs and went down a hallway, then stopped at one of the doors "It's here" Takamichi said as they were inside, then, two students greeted them.

"Oh, it's Takamichi" Haruna said looking at them "Hello!"

"Hello!" Ku Fei said looking at them.

"Hello, I come with Leona. I guess you have already been informed that she is going to stay with you" Takamichi said, raising his hand toward Leona.

"Yes!"

"Well, Leona if you have any doubt-"

"You can ask to us!" Haruna said smiling and raising the thumb.

"Well, I have to go to see the director now" Takamichi said goodbye raising his hand.

"Goodbye!" Haruna said, watching as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. "Well! I'm going to show you as your new home is! This is the living room with the television, the table, the desk… As you can see there are three beds in this room, one is a bunk bed; the other is a bed against the corner of the room. You sleep in the bed, Ku Fei and I sleep in the bunk bed; the kitchen is small, because it is attached to the living room; the bathroom is on that door there." Haruna said, pointing with her index finger towards a door.

"It seems that you are selling this..." Ku Fei said, stroking her head from behind.

"You can take a bath here or in the other bathroom that is outside. We usually go there, because it is very spacious and it has a Jacuzzi, the bathroom from here. It has a bathtub that is not so large… Any questions?" Haruna said looking at Leona.

"No" Leona said looking at her.

"Well, by the way, I draw Mangas and Ku Fei is an expert in martial arts"

"Yes! Although I still have a long way to go!" Ku Fei said with her arms crossed over her chest and smiling.

"I will show you the manga I'm making, when I finished" Haruna said smiling.

"It's okay"

"By the way, have you dined?" Haruna asked.

"Hum… No" Leona said.

"Then don't worry, we went a little bit too far with the food. So, now I bring you a dish! By the way, very funny what happened with Nitta, I had to keep from laughing."

"Eh? Hum ... "Leona said.

"Don't worry, in the course of time, I think you will get along with him!" Haruna said, smiling while her hand was giving pats on Leona's back.

"Do you think?" Ku Fei said.

Haruna went to the kitchen to bring the plate of food for her, after a while, they went to sleep. The next morning, the sun pierced through the bedroom window curtains, everyone was asleep, until the alarm went off.

"With how well I was sleeping..." Ku Fei said, still with her eyes closed, she turned in her bed, while the alarm kept ringing, it rang louder and louder, then Ku Fei took the alarm and threw it down with force on the floor, then Haruna and Leona woke up, abruptly.

"What the hell is **going on**?!" Haruna shouted.

"Forgive Paru, it was inadvertently." Ku Fei said, stroking her head from behind with her hand.

"Ku Fei, from now on, I will put the alarm clock beside me, to avoid shocks, and buy new alarm clocks" Haruna said looking at the alarm clock that was broken on the floor.

"Leona, are you okay?" Haruna asked looking at her "You seem a little nervous."

"No, it's just the alarm clock. I didn't expect that blow on the floor." Leona said shifting her gaze in another direction.

"Did you also get scared, eh?" Haruna said.

"Sorry" Ku Fei said, stroking her head, from behind with her hand.

"Well, come on to class." Haruna said.

"I can't wait for the holidays…" Ku Fei said looking at the ceiling.

"Just like everyone else" Haruna said looking at her.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"Hello, everyone!" Haruna shouted, walking through the classroom door, Leona and Ku Fei entered with her.

"Hello" Kazumi said, waving from her table.

"Hey!" Yuna shouted as she approached Leona.

"Hello" Leona said looking at her.

"How you prefer to be called, Lio or Leona? By the way, I am Yuna, nice to meet you!

"As you like, I don't care, it doesn't bother me" Leona said.

"Leona" Ayaka said, Leona looked at her, Ayaka had risen from her seat and was now standing in front of her.

"Yesterday, I didn't introduce myself to you correctly, I am the delegate of the class, if you have questions you can ask me" Ayaka said smiling.

"Okay"

"By the way, the girl who is sitting there and has two pigtails" Ayaka said, whispering in Leona's ear "I warn you that she has a bad temper and-"

Suddenly, a chalk hit Ayaka's head.

"Ah!" Ayaka shouted.

"What are you _saying_ , Iinchou?" Asuna said from the whiteboard and looking at her.

"I was _saying_ how _rude_ you are, Asuna!" Ayaka said with an expression of anger.

"How?! Leona, this person here is a cradle robber!" Asuna shouted, pointing with the index finger toward Ayaka.

"What?" Leona said with a confused look on her face.

"How dare you!" Ayaka shouted walking towards Asuna, then they began to argue, while classmates approached them.

"Don't worry. It is normal for them to have an argument." Yuna said, smiling to Leona.

"Does anyone know where Ako is?" Makie asked.

"Ah? If I remember correctly, she is in the infirmary. She was found unconscious on Sakura Lane, amongst the row of sakura trees" Madoka replied.

"That sounds familiar to me..." Kazumi said with a hand on her chin.

"It must be because it is the same thing that happened long ago" Misa said looking at the class.

"Ah, it's true!" Makie shouted, "The same thing happened to me!"

"The rumors say that it has returned" Misa said, raising her index finger.

"Who has returned?" Leona asked with a tone of curiosity in her voice, raising her left eyebrow, Haruna adjusted her glasses, and pointed with her index finger toward Leona.

"It refers to the same thing again! It is 'The Vampire's return, second part... Will it have a third part?!" Haruna shouted. Leona narrowed her eyes.

"You say it as if it were a movie Haruna..." Yue said, looking at her askance.

"And why did the vampire attack Ako?" Fuka asked.

"She will have the sweet blood" Kazumi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Vampire..." Leona whispered.

"It is like a few months ago, the vampire has returned to migrate here and attack the young students." Chizuru said, with a voice to scare them.

"Eh?!" Fuka and Fumika screeched, as they began to cry.

"Can you tell me, because you add 'migrate'? What does that have to do with anything?! Since when they migrate? As if it was birds!" Chisame shouted looking at her.

"Is the vampire looking for a partner to mate?" Fumika asked.

"NO!" Chisame shouted as she put one hand on her face sighing.

"Come on, we aren't sure if it has been a vampire." Asuna said with a hand on her waist.

"And what about Ako?" Yuna said looking at her.

"She fainted on the road." Asuna replied.

"What a topic to talk about" Ayaka said with a sigh.

"Where is the Sakura Lane?" Leona asked to class.

"It is going through the dormitories" Kazumi replied.

"And why does the vampire only attack on the Sakura Lane?" Fumika asked.

"Because there are Sakuras" Fuka replied.

"..."

"Done!" Konoka said looking at the board with a chalk in her hand, she drew some kind of rare animal, besides of it, on the board was written: 'It uses this to suck blood', 'Body length 1-9M' and 'Chupacabra'.

"That drawing again…" Asuna said, eyes narrowing, looking at the board.

"What is that _thing_?" Leona asked.

"It is a Chupacabra!" Haruna said.

"Eh?" Leona said looking at the drawing.

"It is the prime suspect in these attacks" Misa said with a hand on her chin and a serious expression on her face.

"You are confusing things…" Yue said.

"Do we really need to talk about this again? Besides, there's no way something like that could exist!" Ayaka said as she pointed at the board with her index finger.

"I agree" Chisame said with arms crossed.

"Ok, that is enough, you are always with the same thing" Ayaka said.

"Even though you say that, aren't you afraid too, Iinchou?" Makie said looking at her.

"Of course not! Because there is no way such a thing exist! "Ayaka shouted.

"You can't know that for sure" Leona said with a serious look.

"Leona... Are you also with that Chupacabra?" Ayaka said raising her left eyebrow.

"Eh? No, I'm talking about the vampire"

"Once the vampire bit me at the base of my neck" Makie said, raising her hand.

"It is more than likely that you fell asleep and dreamed with it" Ayaka said with a sigh.

"No! I was attacked,, while I was going to the dormitories" Makie said.

"Of course, while you were coming to the dormitories"

"Yes!"

"Makie, if so, you would have noticed any change, like in the movies or books" Ayaka said with a sigh.

"No, the vampire only drank from me"

"I heard that vampires really like to drink virgin's blood!" Haruna said raising her index finger.

"..."

"Why?" Makie asked, turning around looking at Chisame.

"How should I know?!" Chisame replied.

"Well, it is best to ask Ako, later." Misa said.

"She was in the infirmary, wasn't she?" Leona asked the class.

"Yes" Asuna replied "But why-"

Leona went to the infirmary.

"She's gone" Asuna said, then the door opened again and Negi showed up in the class.

"Good morning!" Negi said smiling as he went to his desk.

"Good morning, teacher Negi!" The class shouted.

"As you know, today is the school health checkup, please prepare to take off your clothes" Negi said looking at the class.

"Ahem!" Chisame said looking at Negi seriously.

"Ah..."

"Negi is a pervert!" Makie said smiling.

"What- NO! You don't misunderstand me! "Negi shouted, as he moved his arms up and down faster, and then left the class running.

"This aniki..." Chamo said.

"The same to you" Asuna said, taking him from teacher's desk.

"Hey!" Chamo complained.

"Come on!" Asuna said as she threw Chamo outside the class.

"Tch, I almost got it ..." Chamo said looking at the closed door.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"Ah... Ah... Finally I found it..." Leona said tired, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Are you okay? You look a little tired" Shizuna said looking at her, she was sitting in the chair next to a table where there were sheets of paper.

"It is nothing"

"Are you feeling sick? I'm the nurse"

"No, I'm fine, I came to see Ako, they told me she was here..."

"Yes, she is now resting, don't worry" Shizuna said looking at Ako lying in bed "Apparently she was found unconscious on Sakura Lane amongst the row of sakura trees, although the girls in this school, they didn't think it was just that, though..." Shizuna said, opened a desk drawer and picked up a magazine.

"Eh?"

"Have a look" Shizuna said smiling.

"Ok" Leona said and looked at the magazine, it had a picture of Ako with an expression of shock showing on her face, above the picture, the title was written in black ''The Vampire's return' next to the picture 'The victim was on Sakura Lane, it is mentioned that is the same vampire who attacked Mahora long ago...' and small under the article was the picture of the teacher Nitta saying 'Let's see whether you stop saying about all those things that don't exist and once and for all, you start to study'.

"This Asakura" Shizuna said smiling "I don't think it was a vampire, this place tends to have strange things, but it must have some logic explanation, don't worry about it"

"Ah…"

"I have to go to Principal's Office for a moment, if you have any problems or you are feeling sick, you can come anytime you want"

"Okay..." Leona said, watching as she left the infirmary room door, then left the magazine on the table and she approached Ako.

"She doesn't seem to have any bite marks on her neck, I don't notice anything strange either, if it had been a vampire at least should have the bite, unless the mark had disappeared... She must have only fainted, because I don't' want to imagine that thing on the board..." Leona whispered.

"You seem to have some interest in this topic about the vampire, girl" Evangeline said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, next to her was Chachamaru.

"You..." Leona said looking at her.

"Would you like to meet it?" Evangeline said.

"What?"

"You know what I mean"

"Maybe"

"Hmph, if I were you, would watch your back because you could be the next, let's go Chachamaru"

"Yes mistress" Chachamaru said, bowed and left the infirmary's room with Evangeline.

"Why did she say those things?" Leona said, then the school bell rang.

"Ah! I have to go to class! "Leona said, she left the infirmary and went down the hall, while Evangeline was watching as she was leaving.

"Excuse me mistress, why you are interested in her?" Chachamaru asked looking at her.

"I feel magical energy from her, so I think I will have some entertainment" Evangeline replied smiling, her fangs showing.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"In the end I came... What a silence" Leona said as she walked by Sakura Lane, she was dressed in normal clothing. It was night, the street lamps were the only light that had, and only the wind could be heard blowing some of the cherry blossom petals of the trees, while the full moon lit up the night sky. "Full moon..." Leona said, looking at the moon, "I never get tired of seeing it" Leona said, then she saw a vending machine.

"I'm going to take a soft drink" Leona said walking towards it, pulled from her pocket a coin and she put it in the vending machine. Then she chose a soft drink, but the vending machine didn't give her back the soft drink.

"... No way..." Leona said with a shadow covering her eyes, started hit the button several times, but the vending machine didn't give her the soft drink. " _Dammit_!" Leona shouted, sighed and began to walk again, suddenly she noticed that something passed by her side, she turned but saw no one there. "What was that just now?" Leona said, and started to walk again, then the wind began to blow harder and she saw somebody standing on one of street lamps. The person was wearing a black witch's hat and a black cape swaying back and forth as it fluttered into the wind. "What-?"

"Girl!" The person said.

"But what… Who are you?" Leona asked, as she stood in defensive position.

"Who I am? I thought you wanted to meet me, girl"

" _Eh? This person knows me? Maybe is... But it can't be, it must be the vampire of the rumor… Or so I think… I'm confused!_ " Leona thought.

"Then, should I take your _blood_?" The vampire smiled slightly, with her fangs showing.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3 thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received.**  
 **If you have some question about the story, send me a PM :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Then, should I take your _blood_?" The vampire smiled slightly, fangs showing.

"Has someone hired you or something?" Leona said looking at the vampire.

" _That position defense...It seems she has experience_ " the vampire thought "It may be more interesting than I thought"

"Speaks!"

"No one has hired me girl, let's see how you manage to get out of this because otherwise, your blood will be mine!" The vampire shouted as jumped from above the lamppost and went to Leona.

"Here comes" Leona said, then she jumped back to avoid the vampire and gain distance between them "So, you are the vampire" Leona said looking at the vampire.

"Ha! Yes girl, I am! But, enough chitchat, I didn't come for have a chat with you" the vampire said, fangs showing in a smile "Let's see how you manage on your own"

Leona gave a serious look to the vampire, then she saw the vampire was running toward her again, she deflected the attack with her right hand and with the other tried to hit the vampire, but suddenly, the vampire appeared behind Leona and before she could turn the vampire did a roundhouse kick in the air, hitting her in the back and sending her crashing straight against one of the trees that were there.

"Is it over? I thought you could entertain me more, what a disappointment" The vampire said with a hand on her waist, looking at Leona with a raised eyebrow and waving her other hand.

"Well, pardon me for not meeting your _expectations_ " Leona said with a look of pain from the blow and with a sarcastic tone in her words, sitting on the ground, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"So, where were we? Ah yes, your _blood_ " the vampire said smiling and showing the fangs as walked slowly toward Leona.

" _He or she is fast... I must do something_ " Leona thought, as she barely tried to stand up for herself from the ground. "Let's see what you think about this, vampire! **Ice Spears**!" Leona said moving her arm diagonally upwards, then several magical blue circles appeared around her and of them, came several spears made out of ice out of the circle and it shot out toward the vampire.

"Oho?" the vampire said, smiling as dodged effortlessly "I was right, and apparently, you are a user ice magic" the vampire said, still dodging her attack, then suddenly Leona showed up from behind to hit the vampire with her fist "A _distraction_ " the vampire said dodging and jumping back to avoid Leona, in doing so, the hat went flying down to the ground and thus, revealing the vampire's face.

"A woman?" Leona said looking at her, her eyes were blue as sapphire, and her hair was knee length light blonde, Leona looked at the woman and she felt how her glance went through her soul. "Tch" Leona said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What's up? Aren't you going to continue? Then, I will" The woman said smiling. " _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Veniant Spiritus Glaciales, extentantur aeri, tundram et glaciem, loci noctis albae_ … "Oh, by the way... I also use _ice magic_ " the woman said smiling " **Crystallizatio Tellustris**!" the woman shouted, the earth's surface to instantly froze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground, then, Leona quickly jumped into the air to dodge it.

"Where is she?" Leona said looking sideways as she was descending to the ground looking for her.

"I'm here, _girl_ " the woman said, Leona turned around and saw the woman behind her about to hit her with her fist "How can she-" then she blocked the blow crossing her arms but the hit was so strong that she crashed into the ground making a small hole in it. "Ah!" Leona shouted, the woman went to her and grabbed Leona by the neck with her hand as was smiling, Leona gave her a look of annoyance and kicked her up in the stomach with the legs to pull her away. "Oho?" the woman said, landing on the ground standing up, Leona got up from the ground and quickly went to the woman and started hitting her several times one after another while the woman was returning the blows, going backwards. " _She has technique but her defense also leaves openings and apparently she doesn't realize about it_ " the woman thought, then one of the blows that Leona was going to hit her, she stopped it taking her arm, Leona wanted to give her a kick, but the woman grabbed Leona's leg with her free hand and with her right leg hit Leona's leg in which she was keeping stand up, and before she fell on the ground, the woman hit her in the stomach and Leona was crashed hard against the ground.

" _Why…_ _Why I can't hit her..._ " Leona thought, looking at her with a pained expression by the blow.

"Well, I guess this is over" the woman said looking at her on the ground.

"No..." Leona said panting, trying to catch air, Leona tried to hit her, but the woman stopped the blow, grabbing Leona's fist with her hand. "Are you at your limit already?" the woman said as she threw her against the trees "Sagitta Magica **, series glacialis** " the woman said, sending several arrows of ice towards Leona.

"Tch... **Ice Barrier**..." Leona said as she raised her arm making an ice shield on the ground in front of her, the arrows slammed into the shield causing both broken.

" _Again... It's the second time, apparently, she can cast spells without having to say the incantation_ " the woman thought as she approached Leona.

"Dammit..." Leona said, sitting on the ground with her back against a tree "Why..." Leona said panting, looking at the woman as she bent down to her height and brought her face close to her own, while she was staring at her.

"If you mean because you can't beat me, well, I have much **more** _experience_ than you, now, I would like to know how you can use chant-less magic "Have you that level?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow as she was looking at Leona, then, Leona glanced away. "Don't you want to say it eh?, hmph" the woman said as she put her hand on Leona's cheek, removing the trickle of blood that had on her lower lip "It doesn't matter for now, now..." she said, smiling and showing her fangs "I'm going to take your blood!" the woman said approaching at Leona's neck. Then, when she was a few centimeters from the neck…

"Evangeline!"

"Eh?" Leona said, looking at someone who was running toward them.

"Tsk, Kagurazaka"

"Would you mind telling me what you think you are doing?!" Asuna said running with Negi behind her towards where they were.

"Just now" Evangeline said as she stood up, staring at them.

"Leona!" Negi said looking at her worried, she had some injuries in her body.

"You are Negi and you... Asuna?" Leona said looking at them.

"Evangeline! Do you think it is normal?! Why did you attack her! "Asuna shouted with a serious expression looking at the woman, now known as Evangeline.

"Oh, calm down Kagurazaka, I didn't cause her severe injuries, on the other hand, I wanted to check something" Evangeline said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh? What thing?"

"She is a mage"

"Are you a mage too?" Negi said looking at Leona with his staff in his hand, she nodded "I'm also a mage and she is my minister" Negi said, raising his hand halfway up his body, pointing at Asuna while he was looking at her.

"Even so, I still think there were other ways to find out if she was a mage or not " Asuna said looking at Evangeline, narrowing her eyes.

"Hum...Have you met before?" Leona asked, while she was looking at them.

"She is Evangeline; She goes to our class" Asuna said sighing.

"Eh?" Leona said confused "Evangeline... Is she in our class?"

"Ah... Of course, you don't recognize her" Asuna said looking at Evangeline.

"All right" Evangeline said, closing her eyes and sighing, then snapped her fingers and vanished in a flash, when it cleared, Evangeline returned to her form of a 10-year-old.

"Ah! **You!** "Leona shouted looking at Evangeline surprised.

"Master, you shouldn't attack the students like that..." Negi said looking at her.

" _Exactly_ " Asuna said, staring at her.

"Hmph" Evangeline said looking away "You don't tell me what I have to do Kagurazaka, besides, didn't you see that she wanted to see me?"

"You should have introduced yourself in the class" Asuna said.

"I wouldn't have caused any _impression_ if I had introduced myself in the class" Evangeline said, as she did the same than before and she reverted to her adult form in another flash.

"So, are you the one who attacked Ako?" Leona said.

"No" Evangeline said looking at her "She fainted alone"

"Eh?"

"Look, Leona, Eva-chan was going to take the blood of Negi as payment, but then Ako saw them and fainted upon seeing that scene" Asuna said with a sigh.

"It's not my fault she was fainted with only that" Evangeline said with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"You did scare the poor Ako, you could have gone somewhere else" Asuna said, then she saw that Leona was getting up "Leona?"

"I have to go..." Leona said.

"Eh? You can't go with those wounds, also, Haruna and Ku Fei are going to ask you when they see you" Asuna said, looking at her with a worried expression.

"I will tell them I crashed with a _lamppost_ pretty _hard_ " Leona said, staring at Evangeline.

"What do you mean by that, girl?" Evangeline said with a fake smile.

"Master, we should tell Konoka" Negi said looking at her "She can heal her wounds"

"Eh? No, I prefer to treat their wounds at my home" Evangeline said with her hands on her waist.

"What? Did I hear right? Since when you have that kind side Eva-chan" Asuna said, staring at Evangeline with a hand on her chin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's strange" Asuna said.

"Do you want to take her in that condition by the bedrooms? Well, if you prefer that all the other girls see and around you with their stupid questions, do it, I don't care anyway" Evangeline said, closing her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, then, Asuna began to imagine Kazumi and the rest around them.

"Uh... Okay... I guess" Asuna said looking at Negi.

"Don't worry Asuna, I don't think that the master will do any harm to her" Negi said smiling.

"Then... Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouted, suddenly Chachamaru appeared before them, descending out of the sky.

"W- What? Where did she come from?" Leona said looking at Chachamaru surprised.

"Yes mistress?"

"Take the girl, we are leaving"

"Understood mistress" Chachamaru said as she took Leona in a bridal style "Wait! What about my opinion? I didn't say I want to go!"

"Sorry, those are mistress's orders"

"As if it was ordered by the Council of this school!" Leona shouted, but Chachamaru ignored her and flew away with Evangeline while Leona was protesting.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them?" Asuna said with a drop behind her head, looking at them.

"I hope so" Negi said.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

Leona was sitting on the couch with Chachamaru healing her wounds, when they entered into the cabin, Evangeline ordered Chachamaru to heal her as she went to her room.

" **Ow!** " Leona shouted with a pained expression as Chachamaru was dabbing the cotton with alcohol on Leona's cheek, while Leona as trying to avoid it.

"Please don't move, I immediately finish" Chachamaru said attending her injuries, Leona narrowed eyes, a few minutes after, Chachamaru finished cure her.

"It is done" Chachamaru said, saving the things in the first aid kit.

"Um... Thank you... Do the two of you live here alone?" Leona said looking around her, where they were was a cabin, the place was quite cozy, apart from the couch where they were sitting, were two tables; One in front of the couch and the other in front of one of the windows that were in the dining room, also there was a fireplace next to it, a small grandfather clock hanged on the opposite wall and some paintings hanged on the walls, a few lamps; Two bell-shaped and one candelabra chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, also, there was a staircase leading to the upstairs, but, the thing that most was there, it was stuffed animals and dolls scattered all over the site.

"Yes, the mistress and I are living here" Chachamaru replied.

"I live here too" a voice said, it came from the stuffed animals that were on a wooden furniture.

"Eh?" Leona looked at the stuffed animals.

"I'm here girl" the voice said, Leona saw a green-eyed doll, she was sitting watching her, she had short hair with the same color and two bat wings on her back, also, she was wearing a black dress with a red tie.

"It's Chachazero" Chachamaru said looking at Leona "She lives with us"

"A bat-doll?" Leona looked at Chachazero. "Can you speak?"

"How rude, if I could move, you wouldn't live to tell about it and you don't even think about coming to touch me, inferior human being"

"…"

"Are you finished, Chachamaru?" Evangeline said, walking down the stairs.

"Yes mistress"

"Alright, you can retire now" Evangeline said, looking at her.

"As you wish, mistress" Chachamaru said, getting up off the couch "With your permission" Chachamaru said bowing, then, she walked toward a room.

"Why is she here?" Chachazero said "Is she some victim, mistress? Can I suggest some method of torture? Ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said laughing.

"Well... I… I should go back... Thanks for everything" Leona said getting off the couch.

"No, sit down" Evangeline said, moving toward her.

"W-Why?" Leona asked with a nervous tone and stepping back, after Chachazero said that.

"I want you to give me the payment for healing your wounds" Evangeline said, looking at her.

"What?"

"You already heard me" Evangeline said as she sat on the couch, crossing her legs, one over the other.

"I have no money right now, besides, who healed my wounds, it was Chachamaru"

"But I told her to do it and about the payment... I don't want _money_ " Evangeline said, smiling at her.

"So what do you want?" Leona said as she sat down on the couch.

"I want to..." Evangeline said as she approached Leona, raised her hand and slid her index finger down Leona's neck while her other arm was on the back of the couch. "Your _blood_ " she said smiling, showing her fangs, then a shadow covered Leona's eyes.

"...My blood..." Leona said looking at her "Are you still with that?"

"I am an evil mage, if I offer you my help, you have to give me something in return"

"Even though Chachamaru was the one who cured me..." Leona murmured, looking away in another direction.

"What was that?" Evangeline said.

"Nothing, it's okay, you can take my blood... How much would you take?" Leona asked her in a worried tone, looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you"

"What? Aren't you going to kill her, mistress? _Good night_ " Chachazero said in an indignant tone.

"Then, it's okay..." Leona said.

"Aren't you going to put up resistance like before?" Evangeline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was because you attacked me suddenly, the cause is different now, though" Leona said. "It's just..." she looked down, and then at Evangeline.

"What?" Evangeline said, raised an eyebrow.

"It's the first time I'm going to be bitten by a vampire" Leona said with a slight blush and a nervous tone, Evangeline let out a chuckle laugh.

"Don't worry, it isn't going to hurt _too much_ " Evangeline said, smiling, then, she grabbed her hand around Leona's waist, pulled Leona body close to her and pulled her fangs to Leona's neck as she brushed it, she noticed that Leona was trembling slightly. "This is going to hurt less if you aren't so tense" Evangeline whispered in Leona's ear.

"What-" Leona said, then before biting her, she licked Leona's neck and quickly sank her fangs into it. Leona let out a small groan of pain, while Evangeline began to drink from her blood, a few seconds later, the pain was gone and it was replaced by a sensation that she could not describe and she had never quite experienced before.

" _This feeling, her blood is so delicious and pure..._ " Evangeline thought as she continued to drink Leona's blood, it was better than she had imagined, it was so delectable, so warm, she knew all the blood was, but it had something special, something that made her follow, she heard small moans of Leona and she tightened her grip against Leona, without letting her go.

"E-Eva..." Leona moaned in a broken voice, feeling more and more weak, after a few more seconds, Evangeline pulled her fangs from Leona's neck and flicked her tongue over the marks, wiping a small trace of blood and healing the bite mark she left on Leona's neck with her saliva, then she moved away from her neck to look at her, Leona had her cheeks flushed.

"Just as I thought, your virgin blood is better than I imagined it would be, I've been wanting to taste your blood since our meet at Sakura Lane, I smelled you" Evangeline said, licking her lips, looking at her.

"Since Sakura Lane... Tsk, that's what you wanted from the beginning" Leona said blushing, trying to recover from the bite "Now I'm going to have the mark of the bite..." Leona said as she stroked her neck with her hand "Wait... H- H- How do you know I'm a **virgin**?!" Leona shouted, now completely blushing.

"You aren't going to have any mark of the bite, vampire saliva has healing ability, can heal wounds, but, it only heals the bite and about because I know you're a virgin, it's because of the smell of your blood, vampires have that ability. The blood of virgin humans contains magical properties, and usually the virgin blood is more 'pure', it is like a sweet intoxicating aroma, if you were to get a wound, I could smell the blood, even at great distances, but even removing this, by your reaction to say you that you were, was too evident"

"Hum..." Leona said, still blushing. "Well, I should get going..." Leona said, getting up from the couch.

"Are you leaving now, Leona?" Chachamaru asked from the kitchen door. "Do you know how to come back?"

"Yes, I know where it is" Leona replied, going to the door to leave.

"See you tomorrow" Chachamaru said.

"Ok" Leona said, opened the door and closed it behind her. "If this is dark, there isn't even a street lamp here..." Leona said as she entered the forest.

"Mistress, I think you took too much... She looked rather tired" Chachamaru said looking at her.

"Huh? Don't worry Chachamaru, tomorrow she will be recovered"

"You should have tortured her and then left her dry, no one would have noticed and I would have got rid of the body" Chachazero said.

"Haven't you gone to sleep?" Evangeline said looking at Chachazero with a narrow look. "Besides... It would be a waste not to take advantage of her blood..." Evangeline said smiling as she ran her fingers over her lips, licking it as she remembered.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

Leona had reached the bedrooms where she settled, took the key from her pocket, and opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Leona!" Haruna shouted, looking at her "We didn't know where you were"

"Asuna told us you went for a walk" Ku Fei said.

"It isn't so late, though, rather nine o'clock, but we wondered why you took so long," Haruna said. "And that wound?" Haruna asked, looking at Leona as she pointed to her own cheek with her index finger.

"Let's say I stumbled upon something" Leona said, sighing and looking away in another direction.

"Eh?" Haruna and Ku Fei said both at the same time

"I'm rather tired... I'm going to sleep" Leona said, looking at them.

"Sure, whatever you want" Haruna said.

"Good night" Leona said as she walked to her bed. " _Because I felt that way before..._ " Leona thought as she touched her neck with her hand.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Mahora's students went to school, the bell had not yet rung, but there were some students were already in class while they were waiting for the others and that the school bell will sound announcing the first hour of class of that morning, the class 3A, some students had already arrived, and were talking to each other in little groups, some of them were sitting looking out the window and others were talking about some subject, then, Haruna opened the class door and entered with Ku Fei and Leona behind her.

"Hello everyone!" Haruna shouted waving at the class.

"Hello!" Kazumi said, waving at Haruna.

"Has not the teacher Nitta come yet?" Haruna asked as she walked toward Kazumi.

"No, but I don't think he will be late, because the school bell will ring soon" Kazumi replied as she watched Haruna sit in her seat and put her school bag on the table. Leona and Ku Fei went to sit in their seats.

"Hey Leona" Yuna said, waving with hand.

"Good morning, Yuna" Leona said.

"How was the road until here?" Yuna smiled at her.

"Eh? Well, although there are quite a few people running around" Leona said, looking at her.

"Exactly, you have to be fast if you want to survive" Yuna said.

"The percentage of victims is usually quite high in the morning" Satomi said, looking at them.

"Really...?" Leona looked at Satomi.

"It's a joke" Satomi said with a gleam in her glasses.

"..."

"By the way, what happened to you?" Yuna asked, looking at Leona's face.

"Eh? It's nothing, I hit myself with something..." Leona replied with her hand behind her head.

At that moment, the school bell rang and the classroom door was opened.

"Good morning, class" Nitta said, entering the classroom.

"Good morning, teacher Nitta!" The students said at the same time, while Nitta went to his table, and put his things on top of the teacher's table.

"Alright, then, before I start the class I want to inform you-"

"There will be holidays?" Makie asked, looking at him.

"Makie, please don't interrupt me" Nitta said, looking at her seriously.

"When are the holidays?!" Haruna shouted with an excited expression on her face.

"Silence! As soon as I hear someone talking about holidays again, I'm going to pull the person out of class! If you are so interested, you should ask your tutor!" Nitta shouted.

The class was silent.

"Well, what I want to say is that there is a surprise math exam, so you are going to keep your things, I just want to see what is necessary, have you understood?" Nitta said looking at the class with a serious expression.

"WHAAAAT!" the students shouted.

"Why!" Makie cried.

" _Tsk, this is the most normal thing with Nitta, compared to Negi, he usually makes surprise exams_ " Chisame thought.

"Asuna" Konoka said, looking at her.

"Why..." Asuna said with a shadow covering her eyes, while her head was on the table and her hair falling over her face.

"Come on Asuna, everything will go well!" Konoka said trying to cheer her up.

"Konoka, I thank you for your encouragement, but if the exams are bad for me, imagine if it is a surprise..."

"Man, that's bad" Yuna said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Exam..." Leona said.

"Come on, you have to be positive, it cannot be difficult" Yuna said looking at Leona with a smile.

"Silence, now, I'll go through the sheets of the exam, I don't want to hear anyone, is that clear?" Nitta said as he took the sheets of the exam from his table and he was giving the exams to the students.

" _Yuna is right, it cannot be difficult_ " Leona thought.

"Well, you can start" Nitta said, looking at the class.

"Let's see..." Leona murmured as she turned the page around. She was looking at the exercises for a few minutes.

" _I don't understand anything of it..._ " Leona thought as a shadow was covering her eyes, then she looked at Evangeline's seat next to her. " _It seems she has not come yet... And Chachamaru either..._ " Leona thought, then, she remembered what happened last night " _In the end, she turned out to be the vampire, why is she studying here? It's the first time I see a vampire studying in a school, well, she's also the first one I met, I thought they could not stand the sun... Should I ask her?..._ " Leona thought as she leaned her head on a hand, raising her bangs up a bit. " _I don't know either the reason why I felt that way, I thought it would be much more painful than I expected_ " Leona blushed a little as she remembered it and sighed. " _The truth is she didn't lie about the bite being cured, it doesn't even hurt me..._ " Leona thought, removing her hand and putting it on her neck where Evangeline had bitten her. " _I don't really know much about vampires despite-_ "

"Well, it's already been 30 minutes" Nitta said, looking at the class.

" _It's been 30 minutes?!_ " Leona thought, coming out of her thoughts " _Dammit! I still didn't answer anything! I have to hurry!_ " Leona thought as she began to write on the page.

The minutes passed until school bell rang ending the class.

"Ok, you put the exams on my table" Nitta said.

The students were putting the exams on Nitta's table, then after, Nitta took all the exams, he put it in his briefcase and left the classroom.

"Finally!" Yuna shouted, stretching her arms up.

"A surprise exam, it should be prohibited!" Makie shouted, raising her fist in the air.

"For your reaction, it hasn't gone very well" Yue said looking at her.

"And you, Yue?" Makie asked.

"Neither"

"Well, how was it, Leona?" Yuna looked at her.

"Bad" Leona replied with a lost look in her eyes.

"Bad? Well, keep calm, it is said that we learn from our mistakes!" Yuna said smiling to her.

"You're right" Leona sighed looking at Yuna as she rose from her seat. "I'm going to take a walk, before the next class starts"

"Ok" Yuna said, watching Leona leave the classroom.

"How was it, Asuna?" Konoka asked looking at Asuna, who was staring at the front of the classroom.

"I think it didn't go well..." Setsuna said, she had gone to Konoka and Asuna, then the door of the class opened and Negi walked into the classroom.

"Good morning!" Negi said with a smile. "I arrived a little before the class started, Nitta told me he did an exam, how was it?" Negi asked, looking at the class from his table.

"Well... We do what we can, Negi" Yuna said with closed eyes laughing as she stroked the back of the head with her hand.

"Ah... And you, Asuna?" Negi asked, looking at her.

"..."

"Asuna?"

"Leave her, teacher Negi, obviously it didn't go so well for her, as always, it's nothing new" Ayaka said shaking her head. "She is hopeless"

"What did you say delegate!" Asuna shouted rising from her seat and looking at her.

"Oh, didn't you understand me? I said that you are hopeless"

"You are really the one hopeless here! Who gave you permission to say something? Busybody cradle-robber!" Asuna shouted.

"How did you call me, monkey of the park?!" Ayaka shouted, rising from her seat as well.

"Read my lips! B-u-s-y-b-o-d-y c-r-a-d-l-e-r-o-b-b-e-r! And who are you calling monkey of the park?"

"I will not allow you to call me that!" Ayaka said as she went to Asuna and they began to argue.

/Grace of Destiny/

"It should not take too long for the bell to ring, I'd better go to class" Leona thought.

"Leona" Takamichi said, going to Leona, down the hall of the school.

"Takamichi" Leona said, looking at him.

"how is everything going on in the school?"

"Eh... Fine"

"I'm glad, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, I have to go visit Evangeline, I promised her I would go and give her something, but, I have some business to attend to first and I can't go, so, you can take it to her when you finish classes?"

"E-Evangeline? Sure, no problem"

"Thank you, come over to Principal's Office when you finish classes"

"Ok" Leona said, watching as Takamichi went down the hall.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"Please stop the fighting!" Negi tried to stop Asuna and Ayaka from arguing.

"It was strange that they didn't argue! Let's make the bets! "Haruna shouted looking at them.

"Yes! I bet my lunch for a week!" Fuka shouted raising her hand.

"But sister!" Fumika looked at her worriedly.

"Please you don't fight!" Negi said as he went to Asuna and Ayaka, but when he did, they pushed him without them realizing and instead of falling on the floor, he hit Setsuna's back and she fell onto the person who was in front of her.

"Ow..." Negi said, sore from the impact of the fall as he stroked his head with his hand.

"Professor Negi!" Ayaka shouted as she saw him on the floor.

"I'm sorry Setsuna, are you okay?" Negi looked at her.

"Yeah... Don't worry" Setsuna said with her eyes closed.

"Set-chan..."

"Ojou-sama! I'm sorry!" Setsuna said with an expression of concern as she realized she had fallen on top of her.

"No... It doesn't matter, but..." Konoka said with a slight blush.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Well... Your hand..." Konoka said.

"Eh?" Setsuna said, not understanding what was happening, then saw that her right hand was touching Konoka's chest.

" **AH!** " Setsuna shouted as she quickly moved away from Konoka.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama !" Setsuna shouted completely blushing.

"Wow..." Haruna said looking at them with a grin.

"..."

"I just saw a scene that would be perfect for one of my mangas! And I won the bet! "Haruna said smiling.

"EH?! This is a misunderstanding!... What bet?" Setsuna said looking at her.

"The bet that was made to see if you would end up dating" Kazumi said approaching them.

"Eh? Is there a bet like that?" Konoka said with a slight blush while Setsuna remained blushing furiously.

"Paru! Asakura! You don't draw wrong conclusions so quickly! This has happened because the clumsy Negi has pushed her!" Asuna shouted, pointing to Negi with her index finger. "It has nothing to do with them dating!"

"I'm sorry!" Negi said looking at them.

"Don't call him clumsy!" Ayaka shouted, looking at Asuna.

"Can you tell who got involved in the in the bet?" Asuna said looking out of the corner of her eye toward Kazumi.

"Don't ignore me!" Ayaka said with an angry expression.

"Let's see" Kazumi said as she was counting on her fingers. "Haruna, Yuna, Misa and me"

"Because it doesn't surprise me..." Yue murmured.

"Don't you have any better things to do?" Asuna said with her hands on her waist.

"It doesn't matter Asuna, you know that in the class, there are always bets" said Konoka smiling.

"But-"

"Oh, there's also the bet if you'll end up dating professor Takamichi, Asuna, but according to the bet, you don't have many options to end up dating him" Kazumi said with both hands behind her head.

"What did you just say Asakura?!" Asuna shouted.

"That's obvious" Ayaka said with a sigh, that remark didn't go unnoticed by Asuna who showed a vein of anger in the top of her head, she immediately ran to Ayaka and bumped her cheek against Ayaka's face with an expression of anger.

"What do you mean, it's obvious?!"

"Do I have to explain it to you?!" Ayaka shouted.

"No-" Negi was going to say something, but was interrupted by the school bell. "Sit down, we are all going to start the class"

"You heard professor Negi, _Asuna_ " Ayaka said, looking at her.

"I say the same thing, _Iinchou_ " Asuna said, then the classroom door opened, Leona walked in, and closed it behind herself.

"Just in time" Yuna said, looking at her. "You missed the discussion" she said, smiling.

"What?" Leona said as she sat down in her seat.

"Asuna and Ayaka have been arguing since you left, we always make bets when they argue" Yuna said, Leona looked at them as they were now sitting in their seats.

"Well, we can start the class" Negi said.

/Grace of Destiny/

"This is all for today" Negi said smiling, since he had finished the class.

"Now is when we are free!" Yuna said, stretching her arms up above her head. "Do you want to take a walk with Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, Leona?"

"Eh? I can't... I have to go somewhere"

"Do you have plans for today? Are you dating anyone?" Yuna smiled.

"No" Leona said, looking at her.

"It is a joke, I know you aren't dating anyone" Yuna said with both hands behind her head, smiling. "See you later!"

"Goodbye" Leona said goodbye, as she walked out the door and left. " _I must go to the principal's office to look for that_ " Leona thought as she walked down the hall. "It must be here" Leona said, looking at the door in front of her, she knocked lightly on the door, and shortly afterwards she entered.

"Hello" a girl said, she was sitting on a stool, had a wooden easel in front of which was a painting on top of it, in her right hand was holding a palette of mixed paintings and in her left hand had a brush.

"Ah... Where am I?" Leona said looking around.

"You are in Fine Arts class" the girl said, looking at her.

"I thought the principal's office was here..."

"Eh? Are you looking for the Headmaster? Then the principal's office is on the top floor, are you lost?" the girl said.

"Yes, that's what it seems like" Leona said, looking away in another direction.

"Don't worry, these things usually happen if you don't know this school well" the girl said, smiling.

"Um... Thank you, goodbye" Leona said, walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her and went upstairs, then she stopped in front of a door in which it had written 'Office of the headmaster'.

"It is here" Leona murmured, she knocked on the door with her fist and entered.

"Oh, Leona?" Konoemon said, looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Takamichi told me to come here to collect something"

"Oh, yes, he told me you'd come" Konoemon said, grabbed a plastic bag and put it on the table. "Here it is" Konoemon said, Leona went to the table and took it.

"How is everything? Did you have any problems? Konoemon asked. "I see you hurt yourself"

"Eh? Yes... No, I just had a problem... But nothing to worry about" Leona said as she scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"Well, alright, if there's anything to worry about, you can talk to me or your tutor"

"Ok, well, I'm leaving, goodbye" Leona said, heading for the door.

"Goodbye" Konoemon said.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"I hope to remember where she lives" Leona said, sighing as she looked at the plastic bag. " _I remember that after this street there's a vending machine_ " Leona thought, then when she walked for a while, she saw a vending machine.

"Yes, there was one, it's the same vending machine last night" Leona said, looking at it. "This time, it won't be left with the coin, treacherous vending machine" Leona murmured as she prepared to kick it hard "HA!" Leona shouted hitting it, then a drink came out of the machine.

"It work" Leona said taking the soda, when she turned around, she saw Asuna with Negi, they had a shadow covering their eyes.

"..."

"Hello Leona" Negi said.

"What do you do to the poor vending machine?" Asuna looked at her with a grimace.

"Eh? This is because the other day, it didn't return the coin and didn't give me the soda, then, it occurred to me in this way to get the soda"

"..."

"Do you want one?" Leona said.

"No... Thank you" Asuna said.

"Are you going somewhere, Leona?" Negi said.

"Yes, I'm going to see Evangeline, Takamichi told me to take this to her" Leona said, showing them the plastic bag.

"Takamichi! Have you seen him? Did he tell you anything about me? "Asuna said, leaning closer to Leona nervously.

"Ah... Yes, but just a moment and no, he hasn't told me anything about you ..." Leona said with a drop behind her head.

"We were going to see the master now" Negi said, smiling.

"Master... It's true, why do you call her Master?"

"Eva-chan trains him, but only to him, more than anything, I'm just going to be for a bit " Asuna said.

"I would say you are going to ensure that Eva doesn't do anything strange to him" Kamo said coming out of Negi's pocket.

"A talking ferret" Leona said, looking at Kamo.

"I'm not a ferret, I'm an ermine!" Kamo shouted.

"It's Kamo, he lives with Asuna and me" Negi said.

"We should go see Eva-chan, you know how she gets when you are late" Asuna said with a sigh.

"Yes, are you coming with us, Leona?" Negi asked, looking at her.

"Ok"

"So..." Asuna said as they were walking through the streets. "You know about magic, too" Asuna said.

"Yes" Leona said, nodding. "I like to use ice magic"

"That magic is also used by Eva-chan" Asuna said.

"Yes... I realized that..." Leona said with a narrow look, remembering the fight they had last night.

"Did you make the alliance with someone?" Kamo asked.

"What?"

"He refers to this" Asuna said as she pulled out the pactio card from her pocket.

"I don't have that... What is it?" Leona asked in curiosity.

"Don't you know what it is?!" Kamo said in surprise. "Didn't they teach you in the magic school?"

"I didn't go to a magic school, someone taught me about it, once told me that magic schools only teach you basic things and the advanced stuff or the most powerful spells are cast aside and then when you face an enemy who is much more trained than you, either the enemy gives you a beating or it's your end"

"..."

"Well, you know, an alliance is a contract in which a mage chooses someone, then the person who chooses to get a card, which means pactio, the card does the person obtain powers to fight, in return, the person has to help the mage with whom made the alliance in a battle, do you understand it?" Kamo said.

"Yes, how do you make an alliance?" Leona asked, then Asuna blushed slightly.

"You just have to kiss the other person on the lips" Kamo said, pursing his lips doing the idiot as if about to kiss someone.

"Stop doing the idiot!" Asuna shouted completely blushing, just like Leona.

"But ne-san, thanks to the fact you made the alliance with aniki, we were able to solve that matter"

"Is your alliance with Negi?" Leona said.

"Eh! Yes, but I had no choice! We had a problem with Eva-chan and to help him, I had to do it..."

"Evangeline?"

"Yes" Asuna sighed. "It was something like the one you had with her last night"

"Well, but it was solved because I was there and they were able to make the alliance, apart from ne-san, he has a few more alliances, do you want to have a pactio with him too?" Kamo said looking at Leona with a smile.

"Eh?" Leona said.

"Kamo-kun!" Negi shouted.

"You want to stop going looking for people to make a pactio with Negi!" Asuna shouted with an angry expression.

"I do it to form a battalion!" Kamo said.

"Lie! You do it to make money!" Asuna pointed at him with her index finger.

"It's not true, I do it because I care about aniki! Well, what do you say?" Kamo said looking at Leona.

"No, I don't want to do that" Leona said, looking away in another direction.

"Well, if you ever want to make a pactio, you know" Kamo said smiling.

" _Because he's looking at me like that..._ " Leona thought.

"We've arrived" Negi said, looking at Evangeline's cabin, they went to the door and Negi knocked several times.

" **Eva-Chaaan!** " Asuna shouted. Then, the door opened.

"From what I can see, you are punctual bouya and Kagurazaka... You don't have to shout like that"

"It was in case you didn't listen to us" Asuna said with her eyes closed.

"And you? What are you doing here? I don't remember telling you to come "Evangeline said, looking at Leona with her arms folded across her chest.

"Takamichi told me to give you this" Leona said, showing her the plastic bag, Evangeline took it and saw that inside the plastic bag was a long wooden box of red wine.

"Ok, you can go now" Evangeline said. "You come inside, come on" Evangeline said, looking at Asuna and Negi, pointing her thumb back over her shoulder behind her.

"Evangeline" Leona said.

"What?"

"Can I see how you train...?"

"No"

" _That was a quick response..._ " Leona thought.

"Come on Eva-chan, what does it cost you to let her come?" Asuna said, with her arms folded across her chest.

"I said no, now you come inside"

"See you, Leona" Asuna sighed entering with Negi inside Evangeline's cabin.

"Goodbye" Leona said. "Hum..."

"What?" Evangeline looked at her.

"Are you going to train in there?" Leona asked confused.

"I have my own resources, now, you go away"

"I have the impression that I'm being a nuisance to you" Leona said with a narrow look at her.

"Have you finally noticed? Then you can go away"

"Even though I let you take my blood last night" Leona said with an angry vein on the back of her head.

"Oh? Do you think I will be nice to anyone just because people let me drink their blood? "Evangeline said with a smile. "Ha! I'm an evil wizard and besides I don't need permission to drink from a person's blood, I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Forgive me, your excellency, evil vampire" Leona said as she placed a hand on her chest. "Forgive me for turn up at your house with something I was told to give you, next time I know you will want go on foot, in a flying broom or with your vampire cloak and look for it on your own"

"It seems that you didn't have enough yesterday, do you want the same thing to happen to you again?" Evangeline said with a malicious grin as she noticed the irony in Leona's voice.

"What- You only won once"

"Listen to me, girl, the day you are able to win me, it will be when the world explodes, and then a black hole appears and absorbs the debris that may remain of it" Evangeline said, then a shadow covered Leona's eyes. "Oh, besides..." Evangeline said, grabbed Leona by the collar of her shirt tightly and pulled her face close enough to meet Leona's gaze. That surprised Leona so much that she was not able to react and was only able to stare at her. "It gave me the impression that when I took your blood, it didn't seem to dislike you" Evangeline said, smiling as she brought her face closer to hers, then whispered in Leona's ear, grinning. "Was it as good for you as for me?"

"What-" Leona blushed, moving away from her "What do you mean?!" Leona shouted as she watched Evangeline laugh.

"Nothing, now seriously, I have things to do, you go for a walk or whatever the kids your age does"

"You..." Leona said with an annoyed expression. "I'm 14 years old"

"And I'm over 600 years old, you will always be a child"

"Six-hundred...?" Leona said in surprise.

"Eva-chan! What are you doing! I just want to say that Chachazero is sharpening the little swords she has! And I don't like how she's looking at us! "Asuna said from inside the cabin.

"This conversation ends here" Evangeline sighed and looked at Leona.

"Ok..." Leona sighed. "I don't want a misfortune to happen in there, either" Leona said, then Evangeline closed the door and she went through the forest they had been before.

"It didn't cost you anything to let her come with us, what did the poor girl do to you?" Asuna looked at Evangeline.

"Don't butt in, Kagurazaka"

"You are a grouch, at least you could have let her stay after what you did to her yesterday"

" _Kagurazaka._.." Evangeline said staring at Asuna.

"A-And where is Chachamaru, master?" Negi said.

"She is with the cats, later she will come, now, come on, we've already lost too much time"

Meanwhile, Leona was walking through the forest.

"What did Evangeline want to say before with that?..." whispered Leona. "I don't know what expression I put in that moment when she did bite me!" Leona said, suddenly there was a noise in the bushes. Leona stopped and looked around.

"It would have been some animal... Well, I'm going for a walk"

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

It had been a few hours at Evangeline's resort, after Asuna and Negi entered inside the place with Evangeline, Negi began training with Evangeline, soon after, Chachamaru arrived and joined in the training session.

"Think fast, boya! Lic lac la lac lilac..." Evangeline said as she pronounced the next spell she was about to use.

"Ah!" Negi said, realizing that she would soon be attacking him again.

"Crystallitatio Tellustris!"

Negi quickly jumped into the air to dodge the ice stalagmites that came out the floor, then Chachamaru shot a laser beam from her eyes and Chachazero threw two small swords at him, Negi dodged the laser beam and stopped the small swords with a spell, but he was so busy stopping their attacks that he didn't realize that Evangeline was now right behind him.

"You are totally open, boya..." Evangeline said with a wicked smile.

"Ah-"

Evangeline hit him in the face and Negi crashed into the resort floor, making a hole in it.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted at him.

"Ow..." Negi said in pain as Evangeline landed softly on the floor.

"Geez...You should be aware of everything, you will never be able to catch up your father, you have not even lasted a minute!"

"You are three against one! You had it easy!" Asuna shouted at her.

"Don't tell me how I have to do things, stop criticizing the way I train the boya" Evangeline with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's okay Asuna, don't worry" Negi said as he rose from the floor.

"We're done for today" Evangeline said

 _/Grace of destiny/_

" _I don't really know where I could go_ " Leona thought as she walked around the city looking around her, when she was going to go through one of the streets, the traffic light turned red in front of her, she stopped and waited for it to turn green, while she was waiting, a student stopped beside her.

"Ah, you... You are in the same class as me, your name was Setsuna, right?" Leona said looking at the student standing beside to her.

"What? Ah, yes, are you walking around around Mahora?" Setsuna said looking at her.

"Yes" Leona nodded. "I thought about taking a walk"

"I'm going to go to Starbooks coffee"

"Starbooks coffee?"

"It's a pretty popular place here, you can come with me if you want, I'm going to see Ojou-sama now"

"Ojou-sama?" Leona said with curiosity.

"Yes, although she doesn't like me calling her that" Setsuna said as she scratched her cheek with her index finger with a nervous smile. "I'm referring to Konoka, she is someone I have to protect with my life if necessary"

"Protect her..." Leona murmured, suddenly an image of a smiling girl with short brown hair and green eyes appeared in her mind like a flash. " _Rachel_..." Leona thought with a shadow covering her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Setsuna looked at Leona.

"Eh? No, it's nothing" Leona said, putting a hand behind her head. "Let's go to that place"

"Ok" Setsuna said. "Let's go"

"Set-chan!" Konoka said heading for Setsuna.

"Have you waited long?" Setsuna asked, looking at her.

"No, I haven't waited long" Konoka said, shaking her head. "I found some of the class, ah, hello Leona"

"Hello" Leona said.

"Leona! Setsuna! What a coincidence! Come here with us!" Yuna shouted, waving from the table where she was sitting. Next to her were Kazumi, Haruna, Konoka and Yue.

"Let's go with them!" Konoka said smiling. They went where they were sitting and they sat down.

"We were talking about the island library" Yuna said smiling.

"An island?" Leona said.

"It's a place here where we went once, there are many books of all kinds, it is also very easy to get lost and it has many traps to keep people away" Yue said.

"Yue was in that place with Asuna, Konoka and a few of the class" Yuna said.

"The baka-rangers to be more exact" Kazumi said as she took a sip of the soda that she had ordered.

"Why are they called that?" Leona asked.

"Because they have the lowest grade in the class" Yuna replied.

" _You'll see how soon I will be there too_..." Leona thought, and sighed.

"It's a good thing that we were able to arrive on time for the exam that day" Konoka said.

"Yes, that day will always be remembered" Kazumi said smiling.

"But after that, we continue with the usual notes, ha, ha, ha!" Haruna said laughing.

"Haruna..." Nodoka said with a drop behind her head.

"How optimistic you are" Yue said looking out of the corner of her eye toward Haruna. They were talking as the minutes was passing.

"Wow, it's getting late" Yuna said, looking at the time in the clock that was in the place.

"Ojou-sama, we should go home now" Setsuna said.

"Yes, see you again!" Konoka said, waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye.

"I will accompany you to the door" Setsuna said.

"Thank you Set-chan"

"Goodbye!" Yuna said watching as Setsuna and Konoka left the place.

"They get along" Leona said.

"Yes, since always" Kazumi said, smiling.

"By the way" Haruna said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Take a cell phone, so, this way, we'll be in touch, you don't have one, do you?" Haruna looked at Leona.

"I don't have any, but..."

"Don't worry, I have a new one, that's the one I used before" Haruna said, smiling.

"Thank you" Leona said, as took the cell phone. "You're very kind"

"You are welcome" Haruna said smiling, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isn't that the cell phone that you said it was going slower than a turtle?" Yuna said.

"Hey! -" Haruna said.

"It doesn´t matter" Leona said looking at Haruna who had a shadow covering her eyes after what Yuna said.

"Of course! The important thing is to have one! "Haruna said as Kazumi looked at her with a grimace.

"Well, I should get going" Haruna said, getting up from the seat.

"Ok, I'll go a little later" Leona said.

"Wait, Haruna! I go with you!" Kazumi said.

They said goodbye to each other and went to the dormitory.

"Nodoka, we should go too" Yue said, looking at her.

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"I must bring this book to the library" Nodoka said, looking at the book in her hand.

"You don't want to go alone in case you are attacked, do you?" Yue said. Nodoka nodded.

"Hum... If you want, I can take the book there" Leona said, looking at Nodoka.

"Are you sure?" Nodoka said.

"Yes"

"Thank you, Leona" Nodoka said as she handed her the book.

"Oh, I'll give you a map of Mahora, this point is the library" Yue said, handing her the map she had in her backpack.

"This will work for me, thank you Yue" Leona said.

"You are welcome" Yue said. Then, Nodoka and Yue said goodbye. Leona looked at the title of the book " _Forbidden Love_... Well, I'd better go now, it's almost night" Leona said, then she went to the library.

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

A few minutes later, in one of the dormitories, Asuna was studying while Negi was talking with Konoka, Setsuna and Haruna, they were sitting on cushions on the floor around a table.

"I heard it can rain this week" Konoka said.

"I hope it doesn't rain too much" Asuna said, looking at the book in front of her.

"Why don't we entertain ourselves with something? This way the time will pass faster "Haruna said smiling.

"Now I'm studying" Asuna said as she picked up a cookie from the tray on the table.

"You can take a rest" Haruna said.

"Well... It's okay, I've been here for a while" Asuna said, looking at her.

"And what do we do now?" Negi asked.

"We can playing cards" Konoka said, smiling, raising her index finger.

"We cannot" Asuna said.

"Why Asuna?" Setsuna said.

"Someone took it to play a match" Asuna said, closing her eyes.

"So any other ideas?" Konoka said.

"We could play some game on the game console, but we are too many" Asuna said.

"I know" Haruna said, adjusting her glasses with one hand as it gleamed.

"What?" Asuna said looking out of the corner of her eye toward Haruna.

"Scary Stories, we turn out the lights and put a candle, it is perfect"

"Yes, but I don't know if it's a good idea, won't you be afraid later?" Konoka said looking at Negi.

"Eh? No... No problem" Negi said.

"Of course, later you get into my bed secretly and all solved, right?" Asuna said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh! No!" Negi said.

"Besides, in times like these is when the ghosts come out" Haruna said trying to scare them.

"You say it for Sayo?" Negi said.

A drop showed up behind their heads, except for Negi.

"Well, do we do that?" Haruna said.

"Ok" Asuna sighed, she rose to take a candle, while Konoka turned off the lights, then when they finished, Haruna started telling a story, after a few minutes, it was almost over.

"And then, that group of students heard a noise that came behind the door, a girl thought he was the one the people called 'The headless', many people rumored that he appeared on rainy nights since it was a rainy day when they took his life..."

"S-So what happened?..."

"One of the students rose, went to the door and asked who was it, but nobody answered, then someone started knocking abruptly on the door to pull it down and then-"

Suddenly, there was a knock behind the bedroom door.

"The door... Asuna, open it" Haruna said.

"Why me!"

"I am the guest" Haruna said, closing her eyes, raised her arm and pointed to the door with her open hand.

"Pardon?!"

"I'll go" Setsuna said, standing up.

"Set-chan?" Konoka said in a worried tone of voice.

"Don't worry ojou-sama, sure it's someone in the class" Setsuna said smiling at her.

"Good thing we have our brave swordsman" Haruna said, nodding several times. Setsuna blushed slightly.

"You are having fun with all this, aren't you? There are people here who don't think the same thing" Asuna said. Haruna saw Negi a little frightened.

"Eh? Oh come on, it is impossible that it is the same as that story" Haruna said shaking her hand several times, denying.

"So, why did you want to send me?" Asuna said looking out of the corner of her eye toward Haruna.

"Better to be safe" Haruna said.

"I can't believe it!" Asuna said. Setsuna went to the door and opened it, then she saw Kazumi.

"Asakura" Setsuna said.

"Oh, Setsuna" Kazumi said, smiling as she waved. "I came to bring to Asuna the CD of music that she left me"

"Let her pass, Setsuna" Asuna said from behind the door.

"Well, it wasn't what we thought it was" Haruna said as Kazumi entered at the dormitory.

"Who?" Kazumi said, raising her left eyebrow curiously.

"We were telling scary stories, we thought you were someone like the person of the story" Haruna said.

"Ah, now I understand why it's all like this" Kazumi said, looking around the room.

"Ah!" Konoka said.

"What's up Konoka?" Asuna looked at her.

"Th-There..." Konoka said pointing to the window with her index finger.

"Is there something in the window ojou-sama?" Setsuna said looking at the window.

"I thought I saw something"

"It would have been your imagination" Haruna said, looking at the window, suddenly a hand appeared in the window and opened it, then a person jumped on the window-sill, as the room was dark, it wasn't clear who was.

"The headless! Everyone take cover!" Haruna shouted pointing at the person with her index finger.

"But if you made up the story! And how you know he hasn't head!" Asuna shouted.

"Get behind me, Ojou-sama" Setsuna said looking at the person seriously, while Kazumi pulled out her camera to take a picture.

"Why are all the lights off?" the person said.

"That voice..." Konoka said.

"I think I know who is..." Haruna said, turning on the lights. "Gu Fei"

"Tsk, I lost my exclusive" Kazumi said with a sigh.

"You can tell us why you didn't enter by the door like ordinary people!" Asuna said raising her fist in the air.

"Master Gu Fei... How did you get in?" Negi looked at her as she jumped out of the window, closed it and then put her hand behind her head and smiled.

"Well... I forgot the keys to my dormitory, so I thought about going in through someone's window, since I didn't want to break any door down, so I took a rope that I found with a hook and I went up here"

"That's amazing Gu Fei" Kazumi said with a drop behind her head and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You have no idea the fright you have given us" Asuna said with a sigh, while Gu Fei had question marks around her head without understanding anything.

"Well, are we going to go on with what we were doing?" Haruna said, stretching her arms up.

"I would stay, but I have things to do" Kazumi said.

"I should go too" Setsuna said.

"I have to prepare the class for tomorrow" Negi said.

"And I have to study" Asuna said.

"Ok, see you another day then" Haruna said, waving like the others.

"What were you doing?" Gu Fei said, looking at Haruna as they went to their dormitory.

"We were spending time telling scary stories"

"Hum... And Leona?"

"Maybe she is already in the dormitory" Haruna said. "If not, I can always call her if necessary, I gave her my old cell phone"

"Oh, the one you said was going so slow?"

"...Because you all say the same thing..."

 _/Grace of Destiny/_

"I thought the library would be nearby, maybe I was wrong, but according to this map it's here..." Leona said as she walked through Sakura Lane, she suddenly felt someone throwing ice spears at her, then she dodged it, quickly throwing herself on the ground.

"There is not a single night that I'm not attacked by anything in this place!" Leona said with an angry tone in her voice. "That was an ice spell...?"

"Hello Leona" Chachamaru said, bowing slightly next to Evangeline.

"Then who attacked me-" Leona said narrowing her eyes.

"It was me" Evangeline said.

" _Again_... What's the matter, didn't you like the wine?" Leona said, getting up off the ground.

"Hmph, it has nothing to do with this"

"So?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you'd be able to dodge it" Evangeline said shrugging her shoulders.

"And if I had not been able to do it?" Leona said narrowing her eyes.

"It would have been painful for you"

" _Does she hate me? Is that? She hates me?!_ " Leona thought to herself.

"Forbidden Love" Chachamaru said, she had picked up the book from the ground while Evangeline and Leona were talking. "This book must be hers, mistress"

" _It must have fallen when I jumped_ " Leona thought.

"I don't care what she likes to read" Evangeline said, looking at Leona, then she smiled, her fangs showing.

"What's up with that smile!" Leona said, looking at Evangeline. "For your information, it is not mine, I have to give it back, although it made me a little late..."

"In fact, you should go to bed now" Evangeline said.

"That tells me someone who looks 10 years old" Leona said narrowing her eyes.

"I already told you that I am over 600 years old"

"Then, what are you doing studying here? You should have at least a Doctoral degree or something with all those years "

"That's none of your business, and I'm not interested in having one" Evangeline said.

"Can you give me the book? I have to give it back" Leona sighed. Chachamaru went to give her the book, but Evangeline stopped her.

"Wait"

"What's wrong?" Leona said.

"If you want it, you have to give me something in return" Evangeline said.

"What did you say?"

"I want something in return, I won't give it to you so easy" Evangeline said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tsk, what do you want?" Leona narrowed her eyes.

"Your blood and your servitude"

" **How?!** " Leona shouted with an angry expression.

"It was a joke" Evangeline said smiling. "Chachamaru gives her the book" Evangeline said with a hand on her waist, Chachamaru gave the book to Leona and went to Evangeline again. Leona was staring at Evangeline.

"Oh, by the way..." Evangeline said.

"And what happens now?" Leona said.

"There's something about you that's strange to me, I have a feeling you are hiding something" Evangeline said, staring at her. Suddenly, Leona's expression changed.

"I don't know what you mean..." Leona said in a low tone. " _Those looks that she gives me... I feel as if her eyes could pierce through my soul... And at any moment, she might be able to guess what I'm thinking of_ " Leona thought looking away in another direction.

"Hmph, listen, I don't know what you are hiding, but sooner or later I will know it and I hope you aren't here for something you might regret doing it, Chachamaru, we are leaving"

"Understood, mistress" Chachamaru said as Evangeline left the place. "Leona" Chachamaru said before leaving the place too.

"What?" Leona said looking at her.

"The mistress can be violent at times, but she is not really a bad person, it's just that the mistress cares for what could happen, that's all, you don't hold it against her" Chachamaru said, bowing slightly, then she left the place.

"What's her problem?" Leona sighed. "I have to take this back" Leona said as she looked at the book.

"Excuse me, mistress, why did you attack Leona? Do you hate her?" Chachamaru said as they walked home.

"Mm? No, I just like to mess with her"

"What did you mean when you said 'you are hiding something'?"

"I have that sensation, even if it is slight, there is something in her which is strange for me, but I don't know what it can be, it is too slight to know it" Evangeline said.

"Oh..." Chachamaru said.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

Leona left the book in the library, after returned it, she come back to the dormitory with Haruna and Gu Fei who were waiting for dinner, after a while, they went to sleep and now the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the alarm clock. Leona was staring at the ceiling, then appeared in her mind what Evangeline said before. " _I have a feeling you are hiding something, sooner or later I will know it_ "

"Tsk, I can't let you know anything about it " Leona said, covering her head with the sheet, and turning around in bed.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

The next morning, Asuna and Negi were talking as they walked.

"I can't believe that she says yesterday that I have no much options to go out with Takamichi, damn it Asakura" Asuna said as she was walking down one of the streets with Negi and Kamo.

"Asuna, I do think you can do it" Negi said, encouraging her.

"Negi..."

"Impossible dreams are often the best ones" Kamo said.

"Shut up and get into your business" Asuna said with an angry expression. Suddenly, Negi stopped walking.

"It's not Leona?" Negi said looking in front of him.

"Yes" Kamo said.

"What is she doing?" Asuna said looking at Leona, she was leaning against on a stone wall and with her other hand was clutching her chest, she had her head looking down at the ground, as a shadow covered her eyes.

"Looks like she's not feeling well" Asuna said with a worried expression. Suddenly, Leona fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Leona!" Negi shouted as he went with Asuna where Leona was.

"Hey! Wake up!" Asuna shouted.

* * *

 **End of chapter 5 thanks for reading, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter! I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :) What does Leona hide?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm alone... I'm scared and it's dark... I don't want to feel like this" a little girl said crying, she was lying on the floor of a dark room in which there was nothing.

"Cry all you want, no one is going to come to save you, no matter how much you are crying, the tears won't help you, you are alone in this place" a person said looking at her in front of her.

"I don't want to be here! Rachel!"

" **NO**!" Leona shouted, waking up abruptly from the bed. "Where I am?"

"You're in my bed" Asuna said, looking at her. "You should take a rest, Leona"

"We found you fainted in the street" Negi said worried.

"Tsk" Leona said, sitting on the bed with one hand in her face.

"Aren't you okay?" Asuna asked.

"Eh? Ah... No, I just fainted from exhaustion"

"Are you sure?" Negi said.

"Yes, it happens to me, but you don't have to worry about it" Leona said.

"If you say so..." Asuna said.

"By the way, aren't you training with Evangeline?" Leona asked.

"Nah, we have the day off" Asuna said with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"That's weird" Kamo said, standing on the desk in the room, staring at them.

"She had to do some things" Negi said.

"Who knows what she's plotting" Asuna said with her eyes closed.

"Asuna, I don't think it is anything bad…" Negi said.

"I should go now...Thanks for everything" Leona said getting out of bed.

"Are you sure you are better?" Negi asked.

"Yes"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Asuna asked.

"It is not necessary"

"It's okay" Asuna said.

"See you later" Leona said.

"Good-bye" Asuna said as Leona stepped out of the room.

" _I'll go for a walk_ " Leona thought.

"I have the impression that she hides something, judging from the way that she was, it wasn't a simple fainting" Kamo said.

"Do you think? But it cannot be anything serious, right? "Asuna said.

"I hope so" Negi said in a worried voice.

"By the way, aniki, did the delegate invite you go to her house?" Kamo said looking at him.

"Yes"

"Negi, I'm going with you" Asuna said with a narrow look.

"Eh?"

"I don't trust what she can do to you" Asuna said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I know the reason; I'll go with you" Asuna said with her eyes closed.

"It's okay Asuna" Negi said, they went to the bedroom door and when they opened it they found Haruna.

"So you're going to see the Iinchou... Eeeh?" Haruna said with a gleam in her glasses and smiling at them.

"..."

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

"I'll see the teacher Negi soon!" Ayaka smiled as she walked by the hallway of the house. Then the doorbell rang.

"It must be him!" Ayaka said, running toward the entrance door.

"Wilson opens the door" Ayaka said, looking at the butler. He nodded and opened the door.

"Teache-"

"Hi, Iinchou!" Haruna said, waving and smiling. "Eh? What are you doing on the floor?"

"What are you doing here?!" Ayaka shouted, standing up and looking at Haruna and some of the class behind her.

"Sorry Iinchou, they heard that I was going to come here today and-"

"Let it be known that I came for what could happen" Asuna said with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"What do you suppose would happen if I were with him, Asuna?" Ayaka said, staring at her.

"I don't know, you tell me, Iinchou"

"What do you mean by that!"

"What I mean is that who knows what you might do to Negi if you were alone with him!"

"What!"

"I keep my eyes always on you!" Asuna said.

"Ha... Your eyes always on her" Haruna said with a grin.

"Not in the way you're thinking!" Asuna said looking at Haruna.

"And what am I supposed to be thinking, A-s-u-n-a" Haruna said smiling. A shadow covered Asuna's gaze.

"..."

"No matter how many times I come here, this place always impresses me" Haruna said, looking around.

"Come on, teacher Negi, I'll show you my room" Ayaka said, smiling with a hand on Negi's shoulder.

"Stay still right now!" Asuna said pointing to Ayaka with her index finger.

"I'm just going to show him my room!" Ayaka said.

"He saw it the last time we came here!"

"Ah... Where are the others?" Negi said looking around.

"They went to the heated pool" Wilson replied.

"Huh?!" Ayaka said.

"Did they go without me? How dare them!" Haruna said, raising her fist in the air.

"Well, in that case, do you want us to go too, teacher Negi?" Ayaka sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry, they have come unannounced-"

"Don't worry, teacher" Ayaka said, smiling. "Come on, you can change your clothes into one of the rooms-"

"It isn't necessary; we are already wearing it " Asuna said with folded arms.

"Then let's go to the pool..." Ayaka said.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here" Leona said looking around the bedroom. "They will have gone somewhere" Leona said, left the keys on the table and saw that there was a sheet of paper with something written, she took the sheet of paper and began to read it.

"Hello Leona! :D

Ku Fei has gone with Kaede to train (They almost always train together) I'm going to go with Negi and Asuna to the Iinchou's house.

See you later!

Paru"

"I guess they will come later" Leona said, leaving the sheet of paper on the table, then she looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll get something to eat" she said, but as she took a step, she felt a sharp pain coming from her right arm and chest.

" _Damn it_ " Leona said, fell to the floor on her knees and rolled up the sleeve of her right arm where she had the black bandage that covered her hand, except the fingers, and the middle of her arm, small waves of darkness were coming out from the bandage.

"Tsk" Leona said, she got up hardly and went to the kitchen, opened one of the cupboards, picked up a glass and put it on the table, then filled it with water from the bottle beside the sink, she put her hand in one of her trouser pockets and took out a small white metal box, she opened the metal box and took a capsule of several that had, the capsule was red, then opened the capsule and a white powder fell on the water, then it did turn reddish, Leona looked at the water that was now red, took the glass and drank what was in it. When she finished, she put the glass back on the table.

" _What a disgusting taste, I'll never get used to it_ " Leona thought with an expression of disgust. " _Although this is effective for the time being... I don't know for how long I will be able to endure this..._ " she went to one of the walls of the kitchen and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Tsk, it's so… Painful…" Leona said as she covered her face with her hand.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

"Negi!" Makie said, waving. "Come and bathe with us!"

"Ok" Negi said.

"Wait, teacher Negi" Ayaka said, staring at him before he got into the water.

"What happens, Iinchou?" Negi said looking at her.

"I thought I could put sun cream on your back-"

"How are you going to put sun cream on a heated pool?" Asuna said looking at Ayaka with a narrow look.

"You're going to be correcting me all the time Asuna!" Ayaka said, bumping her cheek against Asuna's face.

"What's wrong with that?!" Asuna said, when Haruna saw them near the pool, she pushed them into the water.

"Ah!" They both shouted at once.

"Asuna! Iinchou!" Negi shouted as Asuna and Ayaka pulled their heads out of the water.

"Paru!" Asuna shouted, looking at her.

"We've come to have fun, stop arguing!" Haruna said smiling.

"Let's see if he comes here..." Makie said, waiting for him to go with her, then, someone threw water on her.

"Ah!" Makie said, turned around and she saw Sakurako laughing. "Okay!" Makie said then she threw water on Sakurako "What do you think?" Makie said with a laugh.

"So, that's the way you want it to be" Sakurako said, as she prepared to throw water on Makie. "Waterfalls!" Sakurako said throwing more water than before.

"Eh!" Makie said, protecting herself with her arms, then she started throwing her more water even though she didn't see well from the water Sakurako threw at her.

"They look like elementary school girls..." Chisame said looking sideways at Makie and Sakurako as she was sitting in one of the chairs with the laptop on the table.

"What are you doing Chiu?" Chizuru said behind Chisame.

"AH!" Chisame shouted and closed the laptop "Nothing! And stop calling me by that name!" Chisame shouted looking at Chizuru.

"The snack is ready" Wilson said who had gone to the heated pool to notify them.

"The snack!" Fuka shouted coming out of the pool.

"Come on!" Fumika shouted following her sister, then, they all went to where the servants had prepared it.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

Leona was lying on the bed looking at the bedroom ceiling, then someone knocked on the door.

" _Who will it be_?" Leona thought as she got up from the bed, went to the door and opened it. "You are... Satomi?"

"Yes, is Haruna or Gu Fei here?

"No, they aren't here"

"No... Can I ask you a favor? Could you bring this to Chachamaru, please?" Satomi said, showing her a winding key. "She needs it for today, I have a meeting with some science mates and I can't give it to her... And the others have gone somewhere"

"It's okay" Leona said, taking the winding key.

"Thank you very much!" Satomi said with a smile. "Chachamaru must be with Evangeline at home now.

"All right" Leona said.

"Good-bye" Satomi said, waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye.

" _A winding key..._ " Leona thought, looking at it in her hand. "Well, I'm going to give it to her" Leona said as she closed the door and headed for Evangeline's house. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Hello Leona" Chachamaru said as she opened it, then she bowed. "Is anything wrong? Do you want to see the mistress?"

"Mistress? Ah, no, Satomi told me to give you this" Leona said, showing her the winding key.

"Ah, I was waiting for it, thank you" Chachamaru said with a smile as she took the winding key. "Do you want some tea? I just did"

"Tea? Um... No, thanks, I don't want to bother" Leona said looking at Chachamaru.

"It's no bother at all, since you came here to give me the key" Chachamaru said with a calm expression.

"Well, that's fine" Leona said.

"Then, follow me" Chachamaru said, going through the living room while Leona followed her, then they entered into the kitchen, the kitchen wasn't very large, it had a table in the middle with four chairs, a fridge, microwave, an oven, a gas stove and some closets, Chachamaru went to prepare a cup of tea, Leona sat on one of the chairs that had the kitchen and Chachamaru poured her a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Leona said, picked up the cup and tasted the tea. "It tastes nice"

"Thank you" Chachamaru said. "Is anything wrong" Chachamaru said as she saw Leona looking toward the living room.

"Eh? No, it's just... Isn't Evangeline at home?" Leona said looking at her.

"The mistress went to attend a matter with teacher Takamichi, do you want me to tell her something?"

"No..." Leona said, finished drinking the tea and rose from the chair. "Well, I'm leaving now, thanks for the tea"

"Ok, Leona" Chachamaru said, accompanied her to the door and said goodbye.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

In one of the rooms in Ayaka's house, Negi and the others were snacking on what the servants had prepared for them, on the table where they were, there were various types of tea and drinks, different types of pastries, different sandwiches and cakes, one was cream with strawberries and another with chocolate, it had written letters of white chocolate.

"Everything is delicious!" Fuka said as she was eating.

"Haruna tries not to eat too much" Kazumi said, looking at Haruna with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, though, the one you should worry about is Makie" Haruna said smiling as she looked at Makie with her elbows on the table, and her chin cradled in her hands.

"Eh! This is a special occasion!" Makie said looking at Haruna.

"How is the tea, teacher Negi?" Ayaka asked, looking at Negi with a smile.

"It tastes nice" Negi replied.

"I'm glad you like it" Ayaka said.

When they finished, they went back to the heated pool, then spent the hours there until it was late afternoon.

"Thank you very much for everything, Iinchou" Negi said, looking at Ayaka with a smile.

"You can come whenever you want, teacher Negi" Ayaka said with a hand on her cheek and smiling.

"Thank you very much" Haruna said, smiling.

"I was referring to the teacher!"

"Come on, Negi, it's getting late" Asuna said, pointing to the door with her thumb.

"Yes, good-bye" Negi said, waving his hand in the air.

"Good-bye, teacher Negi" Ayaka said, waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye.

The class said goodbye and they all went to their respective homes.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

"Hello! I'm home! "Haruna said entering the dormitory.

"Hello Haruna" Leona said, looking at her.

"Isn't Ku Fei at home?" Haruna asked.

"No, she must be with Kaede yet"

"Um, well, what a pity you didn't come, the Iinchou has a fairly large house with a pool"

"Maybe another day..." Leona said.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

Chachamaru was cleaning the kitchen after making dinner, then she saw something on the floor.

"What is this?" Chachamaru said as she picked it up off the floor. "It's a small white metal box ... It must be from Leona, it must have fallen to her"

* * *

 **End of chapter 6 thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Evangeline was sitting on the couch reading a book while Chachamaru was pouring tea into the mug on the table in front of Evangeline.

"Mistress" Chachamaru said when she finished serving the tea.

"What happens, Chachamaru?" Evangeline asked as she continued to read the book without looking away from the pages, resting her elbow on the armrest of the couch and the fist holding her cheek.

"I wanted to tell you that just a few days ago, Leona came here" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice, then she noticed a slight twitch in Evangeline's eyebrow as she continued to stare at her.

"That girl? For what?"

"She came to bring me the winding key, since Satomi couldn't do it, so I invited her to come in for tea as a thank-you"

"Tsk, you didn't have to, Chachamaru"

"She left something too" Chachamaru said, pulling out a small white metal box from the pocket of the maid's outfit. "I'd like to give it back to her" Chachamaru said, looking at her, Evangeline looked up from the book she was reading for a moment to see it.

"What is it?" Chachazero asked, who was sitting between the stuffed animals in the living room.

"I don't know; I didn't open it" Chachamaru replied in a quiet voice. "It must have fallen when she came" she said, looking at the small box in her hand.

"I'm curious, open it!" Chachazero shouted.

"Do you want me to open it up, mistress?" Chachamaru said looking at Evangeline.

"Open it to see if she stops pestering me about it" Evangeline said sighing.

"Ok" Chachamaru said and opened the box.

"It are just capsules; she'll have a cold" Chachazero said in a tone of disillusionment.

"Chachamaru" Evangeline said, staring at the box. "Give it to me" Evangeline said, putting the book to one side of the couch. Chachamaru went to Evangeline and gave it to her, then Evangeline took one of the capsules and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Chachamaru, you go for a glass and fill it with water, when you have done it, bring it to me"

Chachamaru nodded and went to the kitchen.

"What's up with it? It's just a simple capsule for the cold, humans are fragile, mistress"

Chachamaru returned from the kitchen and put the glass of water on the table in front where Evangeline was, then Evangeline opened the capsule and white powder fell on the water and it did turn reddish.

" _If that's what I think it is..._ " Evangeline thought, put her index finger into the glass in which there was that red water and licked her finger to prove it, then she made a disgusted face.

"It seems to have a disgusting taste, ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said.

"Is anything wrong, mistress?" Chachamaru asked.

"This isn't something for the cold" Evangeline replied.

"What do you mean? if that's what-"

"It may look like something for colds, but it's not, it is to quench your thirst" Evangeline said and put her hand on her forehead. "There must be something that she has so that I hadn't noticed before"

"I don't understand, mistress" Chachamaru said with a confused look.

"What I mean is that this is so that you don't have to take human blood, this replaces the need to drink human blood" Evangeline said, putting her hand away from her forehead, looked at the glass and picked it up from the table.

"Why should Leona..." Chachamaru said in surprise.

"I don't know how she has it, this is something rare to see, I always have preferred human blood"

"Then mistress, it means Leona..." Chachamaru said.

"She may be a _vampire_ " Evangeline said, clutching the glass in her hand, then the glass broke and the red water slid down her hand, dripping on the floor.

/Grace of destiny/

In one of Mahora's dormitories, a student was waiting for the door to be opened, then one of the students in that room opened the door.

"Hello Konoka!" Makie shouted smiling.

"Hi Makie, is Set-chan here?" Konoka asked.

"Setsuna?" Makie replied. "Setsuna! Konoka wants to see you! "Makie shouted as she looked into the room. Setsuna, listening to her, went to the door.

"Ojou-sama" Setsuna said, looking at her.

"Hello Set-chan, do you want to come with me for a ride?"

"Eh? You and me- now?" Setsuna said with a slight blush.

"Yes, Asuna cannot come because she is studying and Negi is helping her, are you busy?"

"N-No!" Setsuna said shaking her head quickly "Let's go"

"Okay" Konoka said with a smile. "Bye Makie" Konoka said, waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye.

"Bye!" Makie said waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye.

"Where would you like to go Set-chan?" Konoka asked as she walked beside Setsuna along one of Mahora's streets.

"Wherever you want ojou-sama, I don't care, any place you choose will be fine" Setsuna replied looking at her.

"Hum... We can go to some park" Konoka said, putting her finger under her chin. "And Set-chan, call me Konoka" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Eh! Ok... Ko-Konoka" Setsuna said in a nervous voice, they were walking for a while until they arrived at a park, the park was quite large, had a water fountain in which people were sitting around, several stands where were selling ice cream, a lake with ducks and plenty of benches to sit.

"Do we stay here, Set-chan?" Konoka asked smiling.

"Yes" Setsuna said nodding.

Setsuna and Konoka went to some banks near the water fountain and sat down in one of the banks.

"It's been a long time since we were alone like this, it reminds me when we were little and played together" Konoka said, looking at the blue sky with some clouds.

"Yes" Setsuna said with a look of nostalgia on her face.

"You know, Set-chan... At first I thought I had done something wrong, because when I approached you in class, you weren't the same as when we were little... I always wondered why you did it" Konoka said in a pitying tone. "But now I know, you did it because you cared about me, you always were there for me, to protect me, to care for me in case something bad would happen... I ... I'm glad to have met you" Konoka said looking at Setsuna with a smile.

"Konoka, I..."

"I'm sorry, I got a little sentimental" Konoka said, stretching her arms up and looking at the sky again. "Let's enjoy this day, Set-chan!" Konoka said looking at Setsuna smiling.

"Yes!" Setsuna said with a slight smile, they were talking for a while, then Konoka looked at the ice cream store.

"Set-chan, how about we get an ice cream? Seeing it, I felt the urge to eat it and it looks good"

"Then, I'll go get some ice cream" Setsuna said, rising from the bench. "What kind of flavour do you like?"

"Mm..." Konoka said, putting her finger under her chin. "Chocolate"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"We can go together, Set-chan"

"I'd prefer to go by myself, I just don't want to bother"

"It's no trouble, but if it's what you prefer"

Setsuna nodded and went to buy the ice cream, once she bought it, went back to where Konoka was waiting, she sat down next to her and began to eat it.

"It tastes good, what's the flavor of your ice cream, Set-chan? " Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna.

"Vanilla" Setsuna replied, staring at the ice cream.

"Hum" Konoka said, looking at Setsuna's ice cream.

"Is something wrong, Konoka?" Setsuna said looking at Konoka as she stared at her ice cream.

"Can I taste it?"

"Eh? Yes, of course..."

Konoka tasted Setsuna's ice cream.

"It tastes good, too! Do you want to taste my ice cream, Set-chan?"

"Okay..." Setsuna said and tasted Konoka ice cream.

"How is the ice cream?" Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna.

"Ah, it has a good taste..."

Konoka smiled and continued to eat her ice cream.

" _Konoka just taste mine... She put her lips on it... If I taste it now ... This can be called an indirect kiss?... Or can't it?..._ " Setsuna thought blushing while she stared at her ice cream and became more and more nervous.

"Set-chan? Is something wrong?" Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna as she felt her nervous.

"No, nothing!" Setsuna said coming out of her thoughts and looking at Konoka, then began to eat the ice cream fast.

"Set-chan ... You should not eat it so fast ..."

"Ow!" Setsuna said, putting her hand on her head.

"That's why I was saying, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..."

Setsuna and Konoka finished to eat the ice cream.

"I saw a lake with ducks before, do you want to go there?" Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna.

"Ok, Konoka"

They got up and went to the lake, then Konoka took out of her handbag a small bag, there was breadcrumbs.

"I didn't know you wore that" Setsuna said, looking at the small bag.

"I took it just in case" Konoka said with a smile and winked at Setsuna.

"Hum" Setsuna said, blushing.

"How funny they are" Konoka said smiling as she watched as the ducks approached the breadcrumbs she was giving them.

" _Konoka... I'm glad to see her so happy, I wish it was always like this_ " Setsuna thought as she looked at Konoka.

"Set-chan, do you want to give the ducks breadcrumbs, too?" Konoka asked, looking at her.

"Eh, yes, okay" Setsuna said, grabbed some of the food on the small bag and started to give it to the ducks, when they finished, they continued walking through the park.

"Do you want us to go to the cinema, Set-chan?"

"The cinema? What time is it?" Setsuna asked, looking around to see if there was a park clock.

"Six o'clock in the afternoon" Konoka replied, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"So, we can see some movie" Setsuna said, then they went to the cinema, when they got there, they went inside and saw Mana and Kaede talking about something.

"Aren't these people Kaede and Mana?" Konoka asked, looking at them.

"Yes" Setsuna said, then they approached where Kaede and Mana were.

"Hello" Setsuna said, Mana and Kaede turned around.

"Hi, did you come to see a movie, too?" Kaede looked at them.

"Yes" Konoka said with a nod.

"Are you enjoying the day off, Setsuna?" Mana said smiling.

"Yes, as far as I can see, you too" Setsuna said, looking at her.

"What movie are you going to see?" Konoka asked.

"We were deciding which movie to watch" Kaede said, smiling.

"I'd rather see _Survival_ " Mana said, looking at Kaede.

"I prefer _the Haruki ninjas_ " Kaede looked at Mana.

"Survival has more action" Mana said with her arms folded under her breast.

"How do you know if you haven't seen it?" Kaede asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"For the title" Mana replied.

"Haruhi ninjas also have action"

" **Survival** "

" **The Haruhi ninjas** "

"Why isn't everyone going to see the movie they want to watch?" Konoka asked.

"Because if you go with someone you get discount to watch a movie" Mana replied looking at her.

"Although for what you charge, you could be generous and invite me for once" Kaede said looking at Mana with a smile.

"What are you implying, Kaede?" Mana said, looking at Kaede with a grimace.

"You're too stingy" Kaede replied, smiling.

"Do you want to fight me?" Mana asked with a rage vein in her head, took one of her pistols and pointed at Kaede.

"Come on, it was a joke, ha, ha, ha ..." Kaede said moving her hands to calm Mana down.

A sweat drop appeared behind Setsuna and Konoka's head.

"We are going to see which movie we can watch" Setsuna said.

"Mm... What do you think about this movie?" Konoka said pointing with one index finger to one movie.

"Until the end of the world with you..." Setsuna said reading the title of the movie.

"Ah... Th-that?" Setsuna said brokenly and blushing.

"Yes" Konoka said with a nod.

"Well... It's okay..." Setsuna said looking at her.

"Let's buy the tickets, Set-chan! See you! Mana, Kaede!" Konoka said smiling, waving her hand in the air, saying goodbye and taking Setsuna's arm with her other arm.

"Ko-Konoka! You don't have to hold my arm!" Setsuna said very blushing as they went to look for the tickets.

"Youngsters" Mana said as they left.

"I remind you that you are the same age" Kaede said, laughing at Mana's comment.

When they ordered the tickets, Konoka and Setsuna went to buy popcorn and drinks, then went inside the movie theater to watch the movie and sat at their designated seats.

"I'm getting nervous, I must keep calm, it's the first time I come to watch a movie only with Konoka..." Setsuna thought nervously.

"Can you give me the popcorn, Set-chan?"

"Eh? Yes"

Konoka took the popcorn, then the lights went out in the cinema and started the movie.

"It's already started!" Konoka said smiling.

Konoka and Setsuna watched the screen of the cinema and the movie was going well, in a scene from the movie, Konoka was scared and hugged Setsuna, which made Setsuna blush furiously, so she clutched her glass tightly with the hand, luckily, the drink barely had any liquid in it, when the movie finished, they left the cinema.

"I liked it a lot! And you, Set-chan?" Konoka said looking at her with a smile.

"Me too" Setsuna replied. "I had been nervous throughout the movie ... Thank goodness I had finished my drink..." Setsuna thought with a slight blush on her face.

"We should go to the dormitories, it's almost eight o'clock" Konoka said, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"You're right, come on" Setsuna nodded.

Konoka and Setsuna went to the bedrooms.

"Do you think they decided to watch on a movie at the end?" Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna.

"Do you mean Mana and Kaede? Well... Surely" Setsuna replied. " _I hope they didn't fight.._." Setsuna thought.

"The sunset is beautiful to see, isn't it?" Konoka said watching the sunset as she was walking with Setsuna.

"The sunset? Yes" Setsuna said, watching the sunset as well.

"I had a great time this afternoon, Set-chan" Konoka said looking at Setsuna with a smile.

"Me too" Setsuna said looking at her with a smile.

After walking for a while, they reached the dormitories, went up the stairs, and went first to Konoka's dormitory.

"See you tomorrow, Konoka" Setsuna said.

"Yes" Konoka nodded. "Good-bye, Set-chan" Konoka said as she watched Setsuna leave, then Konoka opened the door and entered her dormitory.

"Hello Konoka" Asuna said as she entered.

"Are you still studying, Asuna?" Konoka asked looking at her, Asuna was sitting on the floor with a book on the table and a case to the side.

"I'm finishing it, lately I have not had time between one thing and another" Asuna said with a sigh.

"I'm glad to see you are making the effort, Asuna!" Negi said, raising his fist.

"What are you insinuating?" Asuna said staring at Negi.

"Nothing! I didn't mean it with bad intentions!" Negi said, moving his hands to calm her down.

"By the way Konoka, where did you go?" Asuna asked, looking at Konoka.

"I went to many places with Set-chan" Konoka replied smiling.

"Oh... How lucky you are... I would have liked to have gone with you" Asuna sighed.

"You had to study" Kamo said.

"I know" Asuna said, crossing her arms behind her head.

"I'm going to prepare dinner" Konoka said, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Asuna was finishing studying.

/Grace of destiny/

"Dinner is ready" Leona said, looking at Haruna and Ku Fei.

"Ok, thank you, Leona" Haruna said smiling, as she left the pen on the table and got up from the chair, then the phone started to ring, she picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello? Who is it? Eh, yes" Haruna said looking at Leona. "Leona, the call is for you" Haruna said, passing the cordless phone to Leona.

"For me?" Leona said, picking the phone up and placing it to her ear. "Yes? Chachamaru? Now? It's okay..." Leona said, then she hung up the cordless phone.

"What's up?" Ku Fei raised an eyebrow.

"It's Chachamaru, she said to me that Evangeline wants to talk to me about something" Leona said, leaving the cordless phone on the table.

"Now?" Haruna said, looking at the clock on the wall of the room. "If it's half past nine at night"

"I know; I'll go see what she wants to tell me"

"Ok..." Haruna said. "Ahh..." Haruna said putting a wide smile on her face.

"Why do you make that face..." Leona said, confused.

"Nothiiing"

"I don't understand you" Leona said, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you likeeee her?" Haruna said as she was covering her mouth with her hand the cheeky smile.

"Wh-what? Of course not! What are you thinking?!"

"Do you want me to tell you? Mmm?"

"No, it is better not to know, well, I'm leaving, dinner is in the kitchen, don't wait for me for dinner"

"Ok" Haruna said, then Leona left the dormitory and went to Evangeline's cabin.

"There's a full moon tonight" Ku Fei said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, although it looks like it's going to rain" Haruna said, looking also from the window. "Come on, let's have dinner!"

/ _Grace of destiny_ /

Chachamaru was standing next to Evangeline and looking at her, while Evangeline was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and with one hand she was passing the small white metal box between her fingers.

"Have you called her?" Evangeline said.

"Yes, she is on her way to here, mistress" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay" Evangeline said.

"What are you going to do, mistress?" Chachazero said.

"I'm just going to _**talk**_ to her" Evangeline said, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

 **End of chapter 7 thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The night was cold and quite cloudy, the full moon was shining in the sky as the clouds passed in front of it, Leona, after leaving the student's dorm, went through the streets of Mahora at a fast pace, after a few minutes, she went through a forest, being at night, it was dark and barely visible, the only thing that illuminated it was the full moon, when she was passing the forest, she saw Evangeline's cottage, Leona went toward the door and stopped in front of it. The branches of the trees began to rustle in the wind that had suddenly risen.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon" Leona said, looking up at the sky, then appeared in her mind what Haruna said before. " _Do you like her?_ "

"I wonder why she said that" Leona sighed as she remembered everything that had happened with Evangeline since she arrived at Mahora, Leona knocked on the door and while she was waiting, the leaves on the trees were still rustling in the wind, Leona turned around and looked at the forest. "I'm starting to feel uncomfortable for some reason..." Leona murmured, then the door of the cottage opened, Leona turned around quickly and saw Chachamaru standing in front of her.

"Good evening, Leona" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice and bowed.

"Chachamaru... Good evening" Leona said, looking at Chachamaru.

"The mistress is waiting for you, follow me" Chachamaru said as she stepped aside to let Leona go inside.

"Ok" Leona said, went inside the cottage as Chachamaru closed the door.

"The mistress will come right away, she is in her room, while you can sit on the couch and wait for her" Chachamaru said, pointing to the couch with her index finger. "I have to go to the kitchen to make the tea ordered by my mistress" Chachamaru said.

"Ok" Leona said, she sat down on the couch and looked at Chachamaru as she went to the kitchen.

A few minutes passed since Chachamaru left the living room, there was only the sound of the clock on the wall.

"If they take time to come here..." Leona sighed. "What does she want to tell me?" Leona said, crossing her arms under her breast. "Now that I think about it, this cottage is quite cozy, once I read that vampires used to live in places more terrifying"

Then there was a noise on the windows, Leona looked at one of the windows, got up from the couch and went towards the window, she saw the noise was coming from the wind that was hitting the window.

"It seems like it's quite windy now" Leona said as she watched the branches of the trees move strongly by the wind, then a few drops began to fall. "It's already started to rain" Leona said, she was so focused looking out the window that she didn't realize that someone had been behind her, then she saw a red gaze between the trees, it was too dark and the rain wasn't helping either, so she was not able to know what it was, then Leona felt her heart was trembling by the gaze.

"What is it-"

"Is there anything that catches your attention there?" Evangeline whispered in Leona's ear.

"Eek!" Leona shouted, she turned around and saw a taller woman than herself, with blond hair and blue eyes, the woman was smiling. "E-Evangeline?!" Leona shouted as she had a hand on her chest.

"Look at yourself, you look as if you have seen a ghost" Evangeline said, still smiling.

"If you creep up on behind me and whisper in my ear, it's normal for me to be scared!" Leona said with a slight blush.

"As sincere as ever" Evangeline said, crossing her arms under her breast. "Let's go to the couch" Evangeline said, turning around and walking toward it, Leona turned around and looked out the window to see if the gaze was still there, but didn't see anything.

"It would have been my imagination..." Leona murmured.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline said, sitting on the couch looking at Leona.

"No... Nothing" Leona said, she went to the couch and sat next to Evangeline. " _Because I felt that way_ " Leona thought.

"Chachamaru must have finished the tea" Evangeline said, looking toward the kitchen.

"How come you are in your adult form?" Leona asked, looking at her.

"Hm? It's full moon and I like being like this, do you mind?" Evangeline said, looking at her smiling.

"No... Huh, why did you want to see me?" Leona asked. "Do you want my blood again?"

"Mm? No, not this time, but since you mention it, it's not a bad idea" Evangeline said smiling, seeing Leona getting nervous. "Relax, I'm not going to do that, I didn't tell you to come to my cottage for that matter"

"Then?" Leona said.

"You'll know soon enough" Evangeline said, crossing her legs, one over the other, when she did, Leona saw her panties. Leona blushed slightly and looked away, murmuring something.

"Mistress" Chachamaru said coming out of the kitchen with Chachazero on top of her head. "The tea is ready" Chachamaru said holding a tray with her hands, on the tray was two cups of tea, one of the cups had the reddish liquid and the other had the green liquid, Chachamaru put the tray on the table which was in front of the couch where Evangeline and Leona were sitting. "Here it is, mistress" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice.

"Good" Evangeline said, took the cup of green liquid with her hand and looked at Leona. "The other is for you" Evangeline said, looking at Leona with a glint in her eyes.

"Why is mine red?" Leona asked, looking at the cup.

"It has different flavors" Chachamaru replied.

"I'm fine, thanks, I don't feel like drinking right now" Leona said.

"I insist, taste it" Evangeline said, staring at Leona.

"Why are you offering me tea? Chachamaru I understand, but normally you aren't so kind" Leona said staring at Evangeline.

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with that?" Evangeline said waving her hand. "In fact, I might not have offered you, but I decided to do it, for once, do you refuse my courtesy?"

"Huh... It's not that, I will taste another day" Leona said more and more uncomfortable from Evangeline's gaze.

"I'm offering it to you, I don't take no for an answer" Evangeline said, raising her voice a little.

"If I were you, I would drink it, you wouldn't want to make the mistress angry, ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said.

"Well..." Leona sighed. "It's okay, since the lady insists so much on that" Leona said, " _I'd better do it, so she will tell me at once what she wants_ " Leona thought, picked up the cup and began to drink the tea, then Evangeline smiled, with her fangs showing.

"Did you finish?" Evangeline asked, leaving her tea cup on the table.

"Yes, happy now?" Leona replied and did the same with her cup. " _It reminds me of something, It's like... But this doesn't have the same taste and it isn't so disgusting_ " Leona thought, looking at her cup.

"Do you like it? Are you feeling better?" Evangeline asked, still smiling.

"Eh? What do you mean? "Leona asked confused looking at Evangeline.

"Well... From time to time, it is good to take some blood, although in your case, it is something different since you can't say that it really is" Evangeline said, staring at Leona.

"What?... I'm sorry, but I don't understand you" Leona said.

"Don't you know? Didn't it make you remember the taste of something?" Evangeline said.

"No- I don't understand what you are speaking of" Leona said, looking away in another direction to not meet Evangeline's gaze.

"Don't _lie_ to _me_ " Evangeline said, in a voice deep and looking at her seriously. "Well, maybe with this you will know what I'm talking about, Chachamaru, bring it to me" Evangeline said, without looking away from Leona.

"Yes mistress" Chachamaru said, she went to the kitchen and returned to the living room with a box and handed it to Evangeline.

"Do you recognize this?" Evangeline asked, looking at Leona, raising her arm to show her.

"That's it" Leona said, looking at the box Evangeline had in her hand.

"Wait" Evangeline said, then opened the box, showing the capsules, Leona was surprised to see it was the same box she had.

"Because of your reaction, I'm sure I'm right" Evangeline said. "Is it yours, isn't it?" Evangeline said closing the box with her hand, then Leona began to look through the pockets of her pants.

"Don't strain yourself, you forgot it the other day at my cottage, it must have fallen out when you came here" Evangeline said.

"T-Then the tea..." Leona said in a broken voice, looking at the empty cup.

"Yes, I told Chachamaru to put some of those capsules in your tea" Evangeline said.

"It also had a twist of orange to make the taste of the capsule different" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice.

"Well yes, that too" Evangeline said, waving her hand through the air. "Now, you are going to answer some questions that I have, that's why I told you to come here" Evangeline said, leaving the small box on the table and crossing her arms under her breast.

"You... What do you want to know?" Leona asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, well, I want to know exactly who you are, I don't feel that you are a vampire, even being full moon... However, you take those capsules to quench your thirst as if you were a vampire, why?" Evangeline said with a narrow look.

"I don't want to answer that" Leona said, looking away in another direction.

"I think I have not expressed myself well, **answer me** " Evangeline demanded.

"No" Leona said, rising from the couch. "If that was the reason you wanted to see me, I'm sorry, but I don't want to answer you" Leona said, looking down at the floor. "Anyway, thank you for handing me back the capsules, goodbye" Leona said, took the small box and headed for the door to leave the cottage, but before she did, Evangeline rose quickly from the couch, slamming her against the wall, causing the small box to fall to the floor and held Leona's arms over her head, so she could not escape.

"Augh!" Leona said with a soft groan of pain.

"Did you really think you could escape from me? What a naive person you are" Evangeline said with a crooked grin and bringing her face closer and closer to Leona's. "I told you I would end up finding out about it, and now you'll answer me one way or the other." Evangeline said, staring at her.

"You! Let me go! "Leona said with an angry look.

"I won't do it until you answer my questions, why did you come to this place?" Evangeline asked.

"Do not you understand that I don't want to answer you? Stubborn vampire!" Leona said.

"You are exhausting my patience" Evangeline said, closing her eyes. "Answer me. Now." Evangeline said looking back at Leona.

"I'm not going to answer you, what's your problem!" Leona shouted.

"Oh, hoho, you still refuse to answer me" Evangeline said with closed eyes and a smile showing her fangs. "I got tired of that attitude of yours" Evangeline said in a cold voice. "You don't know who you're dealing with, _girl_ , I assure you that you will finish telling me, many people like you ended up giving in to me " Evangeline said looking at her now, Evangeline's gaze was black sclera and a yellow iris.

"Yes! Like in the old days!" Chachazero said in a voice of excitement. "I want to see blood!"

"Mistress, if I may say so, you should not-" Chachamaru said raising her arm to try to calm her down.

"You stay away from this, Chachamaru" Evangeline said, interrupting Chachamaru and still looking at Leona. "Now, if you don't want to leave here with serious injuries and not be able to attend the child's classes, you know what you have to do"

"Tsk, why you... What do you gain from this?" Leona said in a low voice.

"I ask the questions here" Evangeline said in a firm voice. "Now that I think about it... You always are wearing this kind of bandage on your arm ... Is not it a lesion, is it?" Evangeline said with a mysterious gleam in her eyes, looking at Leona's arm, then smiled showing her fangs.

"W-what?" Leona said in a trembling voice and a look of fear on her face.

"Oh, it seems that I'm right, did you think I would not notice it?" Evangeline said as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, looking at the bandage. "I wonder... What will happen if I take it off... Mm?" Evangeline said with a smile and slowly caressing with her thumb the bandage of the Leona's arm, then suddenly, Leona's pupils became smaller in fear.

"Tsk! Don't do it" Leona said, even though she tried not to seem worried, her voice sounded desperate as she tried to break free.

"Why? Does it have something to do with what I asked you? Because of your reaction ... Surely yes... And it makes me interested in knowing what will happen if I ripped it!"

" **NO**!" Leona shouted trying to get rid of Evangeline's grip abruptly, she tried to hit Evangeline in the stomach with her knee, but before she did, Evangeline noticed and stopped the blow with her open palm, Leona, having her arm free from the grip, murmured something and closed her hand, then her hand began to emit a blue light, and when she was going to hit Evangeline with her fist, Evangeline grabbed Leona's arm with the same hand that she had stopped the blow from before, but in doing so, her hand and arm were frozen.

"Oh?" Evangeline said looking at her arm.

" _Now_ " Leona thought while she was going to hit her with a kick in the ribs this time, but Evangeline grabbed Leona's leg with her other hand that had not been frozen, lifted Leona's leg, turned around, and threw Leona hard against the floor.

"Ow!" Leona shouted, looked at Evangeline quickly, she got up and jumped back before being hit by Evangeline again.

"What's up? Are you tired?" Evangeline said looking at her.

"Tsk" Leona said. "Let me out of here"

"It seems you still don't understand, you are not going to leave here, ah... And if you thought that now that I have a frozen arm, you have more possibilities..." Evangeline said as she closed her eyes, raised her arm, and then the ice broke under her feet, releasing her arm. "As you can see, you made a mistake, I remind you that I also use this kind of magic, well then..."

" _I have to find a way to break through her… Every time I try to attack her first, she dodges the hits as if she knew what I'm going to do and I end up being beaten, maybe if I wait for her to attack first... I might get a chance_ " Leona thought, waiting for Evangeline to attack her, but, it didn't take her a second to notice that Evangeline was in front of her now, she tried to dodge her, but it was too late, Evangeline grabbed her by the neck and picked her up against the wall.

"You are like an open book to me" Evangeline said, staring at her as Leona had her hands on Evangeline's grip trying to pull it away from her neck. "Did you really think you could do something to me? It's true that you lasted long enough when we fought that time, but I was just testing you, I didn't fight seriously" Evangeline said tightening her grip a little more. "When there is a full moon, my powers return"

"What are you... Like a werewolf...?" Leona said in a sarcastic tone, trying to catch her breath.

"Hmph" Evangeline said, with a sudden movement, she threw Leona to the floor, got herself on Leona's back, she immobilized her legs with her own, grabbed one of Leona's arms and twisted it behind her back, and yanked her other arm back with strength behind her, immobilizing her completely.

"You are lucky that I don't kill women or children, although it doesn't mean I cannot hurt you, you'd better answer me, if you don't want me to do something that you might regret" Evangeline said in a cold voice.

"Let me do it, mistress, I have no problem with it!" Chachazero said.

"No!" Leona said, Evangeline pressed her arm a bit more.

"Ah!" Leona shouted out in pain.

"I wonder how long you can last this way" Evangeline said, her hand still pressing hard on Leona's arm. "Don't make me injure your arm"

"Tsk! Let me go!" Leona shouted, as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Then answer me and I'll let you go" Evangeline said.

" _Dammit_ " Leona thought.

"Your time is running out" Evangeline said. "If you like your arm in one piece, tell me" Leona didn't answer.

"Well, you have finally exhausted my patience" Evangeline sighed. "Let's first see what you hide under this bandage"

"I'll tell you..." Leona said in a low voice, a smile crossed Evangeline's lips as she looked down at Leona.

"Oh, I thought I heard something, oh well, it should not be so important" Evangeline said, tilting her head in a mocking way.

"I'll answer your question!" Leona shouted loudly.

"Good girl, I hear you" Evangeline said, letting her grip go a little.

"I... I..." Leona said in a very weak voice.

"What? I didn't hear you with that tone of voice" Evangeline said with crooked grin.

"The reason you don't perceive anything in me is because the bandage is like a seal!" Leona shouted.

"A seal? It gave me that impression, and the capsules?" Evangeline asked with a serious expression.

"It helps to calm the symptoms... Still having the seal up... It isn't strong enough..." Leona answered in a broken voice.

"What symptoms?" Evangeline said, although she had a slight idea of what it could be, she wanted her to say it.

"The pain... The thirst for blood..."

"So you are a vampire" Evangeline said.

"I'm not! I'm human! I... "Leona said in a broken voice, Evangeline sighed and let her arm go, then she got up.

"You can leave" Evangeline said, looking at Leona, who was lying on the floor, Leona rose as she wasn't being held by Evangeline, she looked at Evangeline with a serious look and went to the front door.

"Leona" Chachamaru said, approaching her.

"Chachamaru... I want to be alone" Leona looking at her with a sad look, opened the door and left.

"Really mistress? Aren't you going to ask her anything else?" Chachazero asked.

"No, not for the moment" Evangeline replied.

"Will you tell the old man that?"

"No, I won't tell the old man that, she doesn't look like a threat to me at the moment" Evangeline replied.

"Mistress, do you think it is okay to let her leave? It's been raining for a while; I don't know if it is convenient for her" Chachamaru said.

"Hmph, after what happened, I doubt she would have stayed even if you had told her, she is quite stubborn" Evangeline said looking at Chachamaru, then she turned her head slightly to look at one of the windows.

"..."

"Is anything wrong, mistress?" Chachamaru asked, looking at Evangeline.

/ _Grace of Destiny_ /

" _I should not have stayed in this place, maybe I'd better leave_ " Leona thought as she was walking in the rain, looking down at the ground of the forest, then, she stopped and turned around.

"I don't know who you are but stop hiding" Leona said looking at the trees, then a person with a cloak and a hood that covered the face came out from behind one of the trees.

"You took too long to notice me" the person said, smiling.

"What do you want?" Leona said looking at the person.

"I came to get you"

"What?" Leona said.

"How much have you grown, after so long, have you forgotten me? I thought you had seen me behind the window before"

" _I thought it was my imagination_ " Leona thought. "Who you are"

"Oh geez, girl, I guess I will have to take off my hood so you can recognize me" the person said as slowly took the hood away from his face, then showed his face.

"YOU!" Leona shouted.

"Do you recognize me? It has been a while Leona, although I prefer to call you experiment IM" the person said smiling.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8. Thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leona kept looking at the person in front of her in shock as the rain continued to fall on them, the wind moved the branches of the trees as the leaves fell down, the full moon hidden behind dark clouds, it had a strangely reddish color.

"Why do you make that face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You..." Leona said, surprised to recognize the person, then she began to tremble and then clenched her fists, furious. "Happy?" Leona murmured. "Thanks to you my life became hell!" she said in a voice of anger.

"Really? Oh, well, anyway, it's not that I care" the person said sighing, shrugging his shoulders, his hair was silver and short by the neck, his eyes were a dark purple and his pupils were thin and elongated slits, apart from the cloak, he wore a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, black long pants and shoes, and also wore black gloves in both hands.

"Why are you here" Leona said with a serious, cold look.

"Why?" the person said opening his eyes surprised, in a matter of seconds a slight smile twisted his lips. "I imagine you already know the answer, but I'll tell you anyway, I came looking for you"

"You... Do you really think I'm going back?! I'm not going to do it!"

"I knew you would say that, but it doesn't matter, you are coming back, now that I finally found you, it was hard for me to find you, this place is surrounded by a barrier apparently" the person said, tilting his head a little. "But, not only this time, every time I sent people to look for you, they came back without you" he said sighing. "I'm tired of waiting; time is over"

"And in the end, the Lord came in person?" Leona said with a tone of irony.

"Think what you want" the person said with a slight smile. "Let's go IM"

"Don't call me that way! I have a name! The one thing that I want right now is to beat you up! "

"It hurts that you talk to me like that..." the person said pretending to be sad. "But if you don't want to come... I'll have to force you" the person said staring at her as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"Tsk" Leona said as she put herself in defense position.

"Do you think you can beat me?" the person said smiling. " _Try it_ " he said moving quickly to attack her, but, in doing so, Leona dodged the attack, standing behind him, when she wanted to hit him, the person disappeared and appeared behind her, but she realized it and before he hit her, she turned around and dodged it, moving aside letting herself fall to the ground, immediately, she wanted to kick him from the ground to make him fall, but he jumped back to dodge it, then Leona jumped towards him and began to exchange blows at a rapid rate, without stopping, while the person was returning the blows, he smiled. "You have improved in all this time"

"I don't need any flattery from you!" Leona said, without stopping attacking, in one of the blows, the person grabbed Leona's arms and hit Leona's head with his own making her back off and threw a dark burst of magical power into her stomach, causing her to crash into one of the trees.

"You know, you would save yourself the suffering if you came, those capsules that you apparently take, will not always help you, you may be able to save others, but, you can't save yourself"

"I would save myself the suffering ... That you of all people, are saying this to me..." Leona said as she took a breath and stood up. " _Aeriales tempestas glaciales_!" Leona shouted, she threw horizontally a tornado of ice and wind towards the person, this one, however, didn't budge to dodge it and the spell hit him fully causing an explosion, when the smoke went away, the person was standing calmly as if nothing had happened.

" _Tsk_ " Leona said.

"I'm impressed" the person said turning around to see that the spell had knocked down some trees. "Even so, it wasn't enough to overcome my barrier, well, are you finished?" the person said staring at Leona, before she answered, he appeared in front of her and hit her stomach with his fist, making her go back a little by the hit and immediately the person hit her again in the stomach with the leg, sending Leona crashing into several trees until she bounced on one of the trees and fell to the ground coughing.

"Nothing will change, no matter how hard you try, the result will be the same as the last time" the person said as he approached. "Shall we leave?"

"No..." Leona said in a weak voice and a serious look, she was sitting on her knees, clutching her arm with her other hand.

" _That look, just like her_ " the person thought stopping, then smiled. "Do you still think you can beat me? Don't you realize the difference in power? Or you don't want to admit it... It's funny, she also gave me that look, just like that time"

"What-"

"Do you still think it was because of your weakness? It was too easy to deceive her and in the end she died for her pretension"

"Shut up! Stop talking about her!" Leona shouted, throwing herself at him to hit him, but he stopped the blow with the palm of his hand and squeezed hard.

"You are predictable, you get carried away by anger without thinking and that makes you exhaust faster" he said with a cold look. "You are still too weak and you will never win because you are too naive" then he kicked her in the stomach, sending her through the air, he quickly got behind her, hitting her again crashing her to the ground, then suddenly appeared at her side and he stepped on her back, pinning her down.

"Why don't you leave it, you can't against me, you are nothing to me, all you've done so far is go from one place to another aimlessly, it's time for you to return, only delays the inevitable" he said looking at her seriously. "Aren't you tired of living like this? Why you keep trying to survive if the end is going to be the same"

" _Dammit_ " Leona thought, digging her nails into the earth with force under her hand for impotence.

"The time you were in this place, you met several people, didn't you? It would be a pity if something happened to them" he said. Leona's pupils grew smaller.

"You-" Leona said in a weak voice and anger. "If you know what I mean, stop opposing it, but I can't understand why you care about what happens to them, you only know them a few days ago, I doubt that you matter to them, tell me, do you see someone helping you? I already told you once, nobody will come to save you"

" _He's right, just like that time, no matter how much I want it, in the end, no one will come... Why, what reason there is to continue, because of me, she died, I wasn't strong enough and although I trained the result is the same_ " Leona thought with a shadow covering her eyes.

"It seems that you finally understood" he said looking at her. "Then I will only make you lose consciousness" he said preparing to hit her, suddenly, a projectile of ice was throwing towards him, when he noticed it, he jumped back and dodged it.

" _Rachel..._ " Leona thought.

"And now, what's up" he said, looking at where the attack came from, then he saw some people floating in the air.

"Apparently anyone can pass the barrier, I'll have to talk to the old man"

"Anyone can enter and you can't go out, mistress, ke, ke, ke"

"Chachazero, say you again a comment of yours and I'll leave you locked in a place where you will not see the sunlight again"

"Mistress"

"I know, Chachamaru"

"A vampire, a robot and something that seems to be a doll, what a weird combination" the person said.

"Hmph, for a while, I noticed that someone had crossed the barrier and was loitering around here... Who are you?" Evangeline said as she descended from the sky with Chachamaru.

"Who I am? My name is Airon, it's all you need to know, and you? What have you come for, if you did come for her, I'm sorry to tell you she is mine, look for someone else to be your victim, unless you are her knight in shining armor"

"For your information, I'm sorry to tell you that you aren't going to take her and about who I am, I'm known as the Dark Evangel and I am no knight in shining armor, idiot"

"Dark Evangel? I heard that name some time ago, but the rumors said it had been defeated, since when are you interested in saving humans?"

"I don't really care" Evangeline said shrugging her shoulders. "But I know someone who is going to be bothering me if I let you take her away from here, and I don't feel like listening to them, besides, why are you so interested in taking her? It seems you know each other" Evangeline said, tilting her head to one side with curiosity.

"You're right, we had already met on another occasion, do I need an invitation to come here and take her with me?" Airon said, kicking Leona in the stomach, pulling her away from him a little.

"Mistress" Chachamaru said looking at him seriously, Evangeline raised her hand as gesture so that Chachamaru wouldn't say anything.

"I warn you that I'm not in the mood, so unless you want to face me-"

"I don't plan to fight a vampire and more knowing who you are" Airon said looking at her seriously. " _At least not for now... I'll have to change my plans_ " he thought. "Nevertheless, I will come back to take her away"

"Are you running away?" Evangeline said with a slight smile on her lips.

"It is more like a retreat" Airon said shrugging his shoulders. "Enjoy while you can, Leona" Airon said, looking over his shoulder. "See you, Dark Evangel" Airon said with a malevolent smile, looking at Evangeline, then a glowing black magic circle appeared on the ground and he disappeared.

"He is gone" Chachamaru said.

"It gave me the impression that he is not human, even if he had the appearance of one" Evangeline said.

"Do you mean, mistress?" Chachamaru said looking at her, Evangeline sighed.

"It doesn't matter, now, we have to take care of the girl" Evangeline said looking at Leona. "Kagurazaka is going to be a pain in the ass as she see her like that" Evangeline said approaching Leona.

"We can leave her that way and hide her, if someone ask about her, you can tell them that she went on a trip, ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said in Chachamaru's head.

"I don't think it's a good idea Chachazero..." Chachamaru said.

The rain was still falling, and falling hard from the dark grey sky, Leona couldn't do more than stay there while her body suffered from the blows and the cold, the rain fell on her face making it look as though she was shedding tears, she was lost between her emotions and thoughts, and she didn't even feel that Evangeline had approached her until she spoke.

"Girl" Evangeline said, looking at her, Leona turned her face and gave a spiritless look.

"Why you came, I thought you didn't care"

"To my chagrin, I have to watch who goes through the barrier in this place, so I immediately noticed that someone had passed through it, but I didn't think it was related to you" Evangeline said, Leona looked away in another direction.

"It has nothing to do with you and I don't want your compassion" Leona said in a weak voice, as she sat up on the ground.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you; I would like to know the reason why he has an interest in you"

"I told you it has nothing to do with you" Leona said, still not looking at her.

"Yes, it does, because if he has come here it's because of you and as I keep an eye on those who come without permission, I must know who he was" Evangeline said, looking at her.

"Don't worry about that, I'm the one he wants, this place doesn't interest him, that's why all I have to do is leave here and he won't bother you anymore"

"Are you going run away?"

"..."

"Where is all that strong personality of yours?" Evangeline said raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were one of those who don't run away, I guess you aren't like that"

"You... You don't know anything" Leona said giving a hard look to describe in the arm where the bandage was, it was like sadness and anger. "He is right, the end will be the same, no matter what I do"

"I can't really understand you, but what I do know is that you won't solve anything by running away, you should face him instead of running away like a scary cat"

"You already saw how he beat me, even after having trained all the time, but it was no good, he didn't even flinch"

"Then think of something to make you stronger"

"It is easier said than done" Leona said raising her voice a little, looking at her. "As much as I want it, no matter how hard I try, nothing will change!" Leona said, narrowing her eyes. "It is like he said, in the end the result will be the same, I'll end up being-" Leona stopped and looked away from Evangeline.

"Being what?" Evangeline said staring at her, Leona didn't answer.

"Girl, look at me" Evangeline said in a firm voice, crouching down to her height, Leona still not looking at her, then Evangeline put her hand on Leona's chin and turned her to look at her. "I said **look at me** , being what?" Evangeline said staring at her with a serious look.

"Being something that I will not be able to control" Leona said in a painful voice. "It will devour me and I will not be able to be what I am now" Leona said finally. "That dude was the one who made them experiment with me, even though I managed to escape, that's why those capsules help me control thirst and prevent me from becoming completely, but it will not be useful forever, I don't know for how long, it can be days or maybe years"

"So, they experimented with you and now you are like a fake vampire"

"I didn't want to be _like that_ " Leona said looking at the ground with a mixture of different feelings. "I didn't want them to kill her... Why it wasn't me instead of her! ... I'm not a damn fake thing!" Leona thought closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"You refuse to accept the obvious, until when you plan to continue like this" Evangeline said, Leona looked at her with a sad expression.

"What-"

"Sometimes, it is better to accept what one is to be able to move forward, in this way, it is less painful, otherwise, you will always be suffering from something that you can do nothing to remedy"

"You..." Leona said looking at her, Evangeline put a hand on Leona's cheek.

"I understand that you don't want to accept it and that you feel confused, but you should stop denying the obvious, get rid of that fear and accept what you are now, but what you will achieve in the end is to destroy yourself" Evangeline said with a serious and look deep, suddenly, Leona felt her cheeks blush and looked away quickly.

"You... Why you are so kind to me suddenly..."

"If that's what you think" Evangeline said, removing her hand from Leona's cheek. "You are going to have to give me something for this"

"Eh?" Leona said confused, blinking several times. "Sorry?"

"You would not think you weren't going to have to give me something in return for saving you and everything else, would you?"

"Eh?!" Leona said, Evangeline began to examine the body carefully. "Wh-What?" Leona said, covering herself with her hands.

"Luckily, you don't have anything serious... You are going to have to come so that Chachamaru to heal the wounds again, honestly, I hope this isn't constant"

"It's not necessary, I'm fine" Leona said, getting up from the ground.

"Oh, really?" Evangeline said, doing the same as Leona.

"Yes" Leona said, then Evangeline hit her ribs hard.

" **Ah!** " Leona shouted, kneeling on the ground and moaning from the blow. "You... Damn vampire! What was that for!" Leona shouted putting her hand on her ribs, looking at her.

"Oh, your strong personality has returned, as you can see, you are in no condition, so you come with us" Evangeline said as she went to Chachamaru, Leona sighed and went with her.

"Leona, can you walk on your own?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, don't worry" Leona said going towards her.

"Come on Chachamaru"

"Yes, mistress" Chachamaru said, while Leona went behind Evangeline. " _I thought that nobody would come to save me, but suddenly, she appeared.._." Leona thought.

* * *

 **End of chapter 9. Thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Upon arriving at Evangeline's house, Chachamaru gave Leona a towel to dry from the rain, she also gave her dry clothes to change into, it was pajamas a little big on her since it was Chachamaru's size, after changing clothes, Leona left the room where she changed and went to the couch where Chachamaru was.

"I'm going to heal your wounds, Leona" Chachamaru said, sitting on the couch looking at her, she had taken from the first-aid kit, a cotton ball and alcohol to heal her injuries.

"Couldn't we let it heal itself?" Leona said looking at Chachamaru with an uncomfortable expression as she sat next to her.

"No, otherwise it will get infected and then it will be worse" Chachamaru said, then passed the cotton with alcohol on Leona's cheek.

" **Ow**!" Leona shouted with a pained expression.

"Please don't move, I immediately finish" Chachamaru said attending her injuries.

" _Again... This reminds me of a déjà vu_ " Leona thought, narrowing her eyes.

"It is done" Chachamaru said, saving the things in the first aid kit, after having been curing her for a little while. "I'm going to bring you an ointment, the mistress told me it is effective for injuries" Chachamaru said, getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back, with your permission"

"Ok" Leona said, watching her climb the stairs.

"What a beating you received from that dude, you looked like a punching bag, ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said, sitting on a piece of wooden furniture.

"You don't have to remind me about it" Leona said, looking at her annoyed.

"Leona" Chachamaru said, going towards her, besides the ointment, she had a blanket folded over her arm. "This is the ointment" Chachamaru said leaving it on the table in front of the couch.

"You will be sleeping here tonight" Evangeline said in her adult form, standing there with her arms crossed from the stairs. "You will sleep on the couch"

"This blanket is for you" Chachamaru said, leaving it on the armrest of the couch, Leona placed her hands and her chin on the back of the couch and stared at Evangeline.

"What? Didn't you think you were going to sleep with me, did you?" Evangeline said.

"N-No!" Leona said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You can retire now, Chachamaru"

"Yes, mistress" Chachamaru said as Evangeline climbed the stairs, but, upon reaching the middle of the stairs, she turned around to look at Chachazero. "Ah, don't think of doing anything to the girl, Chachazero, understood? I don't want to have to wake up"

"I wanted to scare her during the night, tsk" Chachazero said, as Evangeline went to her room.

"Knowing that, it doesn't help me feel any better" Leona said, looking at Chachazero out of the corner of her eye.

"Good evening, Leona" Chachamaru said in a quiet voice and bowed.

"Good evening" Leona said as Chachamaru turned off the lights, then she picked up the blanket, lay down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket.

The next morning, Leona woke up abruptly, breathing in heavily yet swiftly.

"That dream again" Leona murmured putting her hand on her face as she sighed. " _Where I am? Oh, I remember, I stayed to sleep here_ " Leona thought, sitting on the couch looking around.

"It seems that you have not had a pleasant dream, ke, ke, ke" Chachazero said from a piece of wooden furniture, Leona turned around.

"Good morning, Chachazero" Leona said, looking at her.

"You are lucky the mistress didn't send you to sleep on the floor"

"Are you always so kind to everyone?"

"Good morning, Leona" Chachamaru said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Chachamaru... What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning"

"The classes-" Leona said, getting up from the couch.

"Today there are no lessons"

"Ah, it's true" Leona said looking at her, putting a hand behind her head. "Have you been awake for a long time?"

"From seven in the morning, I take care of the housework, I usually get up early"

"Can... Can I take a shower?"

"We don't have a bathroom" Chachazero said.

"We havea bathroom, Chachazero, you can take a shower Leona, come with me, I will show you it, it is on upstairs, try not to make too much noise when we have climbed the stairs, the mistress is still sleeping"

"Ok" Leona said as she followed Chachamaru up the stairs, when they reached the bathroom, Chachamaru told her where the towels were and also she gave Leona her clean clothes, then she left the bathroom and went to continue with the housework, Leona took off her pajamas and went into the shower, while the water fell on her body, remembered what happened the night before.

" _I couldn't do anything against him... And I had to be saved by her, why... How can I be so weak_ " Leona thought as she traced with her index finger a scar on her chest, it run from almost her right shoulder to almost the waist on the left side, forming a diagonal. " _Because of my weakness, I couldn't protect who mattered me the most_ " Leona thought, suddenly the image of Evangeline appeared in her mind like a flash. " _Then think of something to make you stronger_ "

"She... Tsk, there must be some way to make me stronger" she said putting her hand on the wall and looking downcast at the shower tray. "But why do I feel this way?" Leona said blushing slightly. "It is similar how it was back then, but something different, if it's like that, I cannot let it increase, I don't want to go again through that nor lose someone again, I wouldn't be able to stand it again" Leona said with a serious look. " _Well, I have decided_ " Leona thought, after a few minutes, she left the shower, dried herself with the towel and dressed, left the bathroom and went to the dining room, then, she saw her cell phone on top of a piece of wooden furniture.

" _Will it still work?_ " Leona thought as she turns on the cell phone. "It seems that it still works..." Leona said as she saw that she had messages and calls. " _But what the hell- 30 missed calls and 20 messages from Haruna?_ " Leona thought with a shadow covering her eyes. "I'm going to call her, I hope nothing happened" Leona said, looked for Haruna's mobile number in her phone book and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Haruna said.

"Haruna, I'm Leona, has something happened? I saw your calls and messages..."

"Ah, Leona! No, nothing happened, how yesterday you didn't sleep here, I just wanted to know where you were"

"I stayed at Evangeline's house"

"Really?" Haruna said in a strange voice.

"Yes, why do you say it?"

"Did something happen?"

"What would have to happen?" Leona said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, after a rainy night, the sky shines with the stars, and the night ends with heat and passion"

"What?" Leona said with a blank look on her eyes.

"Besides, you already know what they say about vampires"

"What is supposed to be said about vampires?"

"Don't you know? Vampires are usually lustful" Haruna said with a funny voice, a shadow covered Leona's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean with that, but I just slept on the couch and nothing else!" Leona said blushed.

"Ah..." Haruna sighed.

" _And now, why does she sigh?_ " Leona thought.

"Well, I have to hang up, see you, Leona!"

"Hey wait-" Leona said, the call was cut off. " _I guess she knows that Evangeline is a vampire because she mentioned it_ " Leona thought, putting her cell phone in her pants pocket. "Anyway, what was that all about?" Leona sighed, turning around, then she saw Evangeline staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest in her ten-year form.

"You... How long have you been here?" Leona said in a nervous voice.

"Not very long, why are you blushing?" Evangeline said narrowing her eyes on Leona.

"Nothing..." Leona said looking away from her.

"It doesn't matter; we need to talk"

"Talk about what?" Leona said as she saw Evangeline going to the couch.

"About you" Evangeline said, sitting down. "There's something I want to ask you; why did they experiment with you?"

"What?"

"You've already heard me" Evangeline said, looking at her.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't care "

"I'm curious" Evangeline said with a shrug.

"And if I don't answer you?" Leona said, staring at her.

"Try your luck" Evangeline said with a smile showing her fangs, Leona muttered something in an annoyed tone and sighed.

"That dude and others were looking for immortality, so they took people and experimented with them... I wasn't an exception, but I managed to escape from that place, they've been looking for me continuously, and that's why that dude came looking for me and take me back to that place" Leona said with an annoyed expression.

"Humans, no matter how many years go by, they never change, look for immortality ..." Evangeline murmured, Leona noticed that she was saying something more annoying but she couldn't quite hear it because she said it in a tone too low. "Then" Evangeline said, addressing Leona again. "What would happen if a vampire transformed you or if you didn't take those capsules, apart from getting out of control, would you feed on human blood? It's something I've been wondering" Evangeline said as Leona seemed increasingly uncomfortable with the vampire's questions. "I'm not a vampire at all, so I don't feed on human blood, so I use those capsules, and if I were transformed, it would accelerate things and I would end up being some creature without control" Leona said.

"So you can't drink blood from a human because you aren't a vampire yet because of that, you substitute blood with those capsules because, even if you tried to drink human blood, you couldn't because you aren't a vampire at all, apart, it helps you relieve thirst and counteract whatever you become, also, you can't become a real vampire either, otherwise you would be a creature with no will of its own that would kill?" Evangeline said with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest. "I understand the human blood, but the other thing, it is true that there are cases that you can become a creature called ghoul, but it isn't always like that, you know"

"That would be the normal case, but I'm already 'cursed' for what they did to me, converting me into it, would only make what I have sealed, will take over me" Leona said looking away with an expression difficult to define. "People rejected me out of fear, even so... Although it may seem stupid, if I see someone who is in serious trouble I can't help but help, I know how it feels to be afraid and wish someone appears and saves your life" Leona murmured, thinking out loud while Evangeline sighed.

"Putting yourself like that, you won't get anything, that's all I wanted to ask you for the moment"

"For the moment? Ah, you will ask me more questions" Leona said looking at her.

"Maybe" Evangeline said shrugging her shoulders. "Now you can leave" Evangeline said as she picked up a book that was on the table in front of the couch.

"Leave?"

"You don't intend to stay here forever, do you?" Evangeline said, opening the book without looking at Leona.

"Ah, Evangeline..."

"What do you want now?" Evangeline said looking at her.

"I've been thinking about it and..."

"What?"

"I want you to train me"

* * *

 **End of chapter 10. Thanks for reading and** **sorry for the delay,** **I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Also, thanks to Miz-KTakase for helping me with grammar and thanks for the reviews I received! :)**


End file.
